


Бог из машины

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если уж срывать лейкопластырь, то одним рывком, да?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бог из машины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мартовский Haikyuu-fest.

С самого первого дня это похоже на водоворот. Неуправляемый, непредсказуемый. Засасывающий.

Пожимая чужую ладонь – сухую и твёрдую, – Дайчи думает, что они не поладят. Не поладят, не сойдутся на уровне высших материй, как масло с водой – взаимное отторжение. Ему неприятно пытливое любопытство, с которым Куроо смотрит на него и его команду, и неприятна улыбка – закрытая, насквозь пропитанная фальшью.

Однако уже спустя неделю совместных игр, завтраков, умываний и капитанских собраний после отбоя, они плечом к плечу сидят на крыльце опустевшего спортзала, хрустят печеньем и разговаривают. В смысле... действительно разговаривают, а не обмениваются короткими фразами или безобидными подколами, или замечаниями по игре.

Куроо рассказывает, как однажды чуть не сжёг дом, забыв на включённой плите сковороду с раскалённым маслом, накрытую крышкой. Локализовать ЧП он додумался с помощью воды, о чём свидетельствует неровное пятно шрама между большим и указательным пальцами. Сейчас в этих пальцах зажато печенье в форме животного, которое Куроо несколько секунд рассматривает с внимательностью частного сыщика, а потом откусывает зверю голову. Зрелище завораживает.

* * *

К моменту, когда они собираются в лагере последний раз перед национальными, Дайчи уже знает, что Куроо из мерзлявых, что он боится пауков и что если бы он родился животным, то непременно морским котиком или каланом, потому что это же невозможно для человека – так фанатеть по рыбе.

К сущему неудовольствию Дайчи, Куроо наверняка знает о нём не меньше. Например, состав его идеального завтрака или что Дайчи поёт в душе, когда забывается. Факт, безусловно, смущающий, но даже Куроо вряд ли сможет придумать, как использовать против него тайную страсть к тыквенному соку.

Ещё Куроо знает, что у него бывает бессонница, поэтому в телефоне Дайчи теперь есть новая строчка – «К. Т.». Куроо тогда беспардонно выхватил его телефон, самостоятельно вбил номер и подписался: «Тёмный Рыцарь». Сказал: «У меня, конечно, бессонницы нет, но составить компанию – это запросто». Дайчи на это хмыкнул и с чувством пихнул локтем в бок, однако номер сохранил. Только переименовал, разумеется, потому что – ну в самом деле, этот парень вообще бывает серьёзным?

Прощаясь, Дайчи взмахивает рукой, ловит ответный кивок и заходит в автобус – не оглядываясь. Карман оттягивает чужой плеер – с чужой музыкой, – потому что собственный Дайчи забыл вытащить перед тренировкой, которую тот не пережил. А Куроо очень добрый.

Плеер старый, весь в боевых коцках и царапинах. С чёрным экраном и зелёными буквами. Дайчи вертит его в руках минут пять, прежде чем решается включить первый трек – смакует предвкушение и любопытство, как перед распаковкой посылки или подарка; пытается представить, какая музыка может нравиться Куроо. Может быть, какой-нибудь тяжёлый инструментал, перебором басов вызывающий вибрацию под кожей, или наоборот – мелодичный и спокойный женский вокал.

Он совсем не ждёт, что в уши вольётся густой мужской голос – низкий и глубокий, томно выдыхающий окончания слов. Дайчи зависает мгновенно, а потом ставит песню на повтор. Он не то чтобы особо хорош в английском, скорее наоборот, но фразу «my love for you insatiable» разбирает вполне отчётливо.

Когда они возвращаются в Тороно, у Дайчи остаётся в запасе ещё треть библиотеки, а среди мысленных заметок появляются имена Деррена Хейса и Ацуши Сакурая.

* * *

– Что происходит? – озвучивает первую пришедшую в голову мысль Дайчи.

На часах нет и восьми утра, за спиной у него здание автовокзала, а перед глазами – Куроо, прячущий одну руку в кармане, а другой придерживающий лямку рюкзака.

– Ты обещал испечь пирог в благодарность за мою доброту, – тянет Куроо, отчётливо довольный произведённым эффектом.

– Ничего подобного, – слишком быстро отвечает Дайчи и мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник.

Обещал и ещё как. В момент осознания, что не придётся всю поездку слушать гомон команды, Дайчи был готов пообещать хоть пирог, хоть торт со стриптизёршей. Кто ж знал, что Куроо польстится?

Куроо не спорит.

Он вытаскивает руку из кармана, проводит ладонью по волосам в безуспешной попытке пригладить – скорее привычка, нежели осмысленный жест, – и вздыхает.

– Так что, я зря тащился сюда через полстраны? Хотя... Как думаешь, ваш очкарик согласится показать мне окрестности?

«Слава богам», – с облегчением думает Дайчи.

– Чёрт с тобой, – почему-то срывается с языка.

* * *

Дайчи не большой любитель торчать на кухне; по правде говоря, за несколько часов прогулки по городу он проголодался настолько, что гораздо быстрее было бы что-нибудь заказать или достать оставшиеся со вчерашнего ужина онигири, но не зря же Куроо загнал его в супермаркет и заставил купить все ингредиенты для пирога? Хотя... может, и в самом деле не зря.

Он со смирением смотрит на разложенные на столе продукты, потом оборачивается через плечо: Куроо исхитрился усесться на стуле по-турецки и уже пять минут увлечённо чатится с кем-то на телефоне. Дайчи зовёт:

– Эй, – и кидает в него яблоком.

Куроо ловит – легко. Ну да. Что такое поймать яблоко после игр против Бокуто или Хинаты? Пока Дайчи думает об этом, Куроо успевает за раз откусить как минимум треть и теперь сидит, силясь сомкнуть челюсти и уместить огромный кусок во рту.

Дайчи диву даётся, как у него получается быть настолько нелепым и при этом вызывать умиление.

– Никогда не слышал о мальчике, который откусил больше, чем мог проглотить?

Проходит не меньше минуты прежде, чем у Куроо появляется возможность ответить.

– Неа, – без капли смущения парирует он, – сложность не в том, чтобы проглотить, а в том, чтобы прожевать.

Дайчи закатывает глаза и кладёт перед ним разделочную доску, нож и остальные яблоки.

– Прекрати уничтожать наш ужин и сделай что-нибудь полезное.

– Слушаюсь, капитан. Мне нравится, когда ты командуешь...

Дайчи показывает ему язык.

* * *

Валяясь в кровати и слизывая с пальцев сладкие крошки от пирога, Дайчи созерцает зелёные строчки с именами и названиями, написанными латиницей, и лениво обдумывает мысль о вредности обжорства на ночь.

Не пирог, а какой-то наркотик.

Они с Куроо умяли один, не моргнув и глазом, а потом испекли второй, чтобы «мыши в холодильнике Дайчи не повесились с голоду», – конец цитаты.

Дайчи постукивает уголком телефона по губам, а потом всё же отправляет смс:

_To: Ты забыл свой плеер._

Ответ приходит после того, как Дайчи засыпает, но на следующее утро действует лучше холодного душа...

_From: Не страшно, будет повод вернуться)_

* * *

Спустя неделю Куроо заявляется прямо к нему на порог – с суши, газировкой, тремя коробками фильмов и издевательским ведёрком попкорна.

Внутреннее, казалось бы, давно повзрослевшее «Я» Дайчи немедленно впадает в экстаз и потирает ладони, уже предвкушая запах промасленной кукурузы, посиделки на огромном диване и дружеские подначки. Но чрезмерно поощрять Куроо не хочется, так что он с нарочито громким вздохом шире распахивает дверь и отходит в сторону.

– Поверить не могу, что ради... это что, фильм про зомби? Ты приехал из Токио, чтобы посмотреть фильм про зомби? Сколько тебе лет?

– Я не слышу, что ты там бормочешь, – кричит Куроо из гостиной. – Долго собираешься там топтаться?

Дайчи заходит следом, приваливается к косяку и смотрит, как резво Куроо управляется с закуской и аппаратурой. Деловой и собранный, выглядящий так, будто в порядке вещей заявляться к капитану соперников и вести себя настолько по-свойски.

Раздражающая наглость, достойная восхищения.

Спустя два фильма («Мои глаза сейчас вытекут, вот, вот, смотри – до слёз довёл...»), уничтоженный ужин («Если притронешься ещё хоть к кусочку моей рыбы, я сам тебя покусаю... ладно, вот, возьми один, всё, достаточно, эй!») и локальный военный конфликт с привлечением диванных подушек (три штуки) и попкорна (две горсти), Дайчи с удивлением первооткрывателя разглядывает Куроо, сползшего по спинке дивана почти до состояния лёжа и вдумчиво покусывающего мизинец.

Если начистоту, у Дайчи не часто бывают гости. Родители доверяют ему дом на время командировок, а Дайчи считает себя хорошим и ответственным сыном. И то, как естественно смотрится Куроо на его диване в обнимку с подушкой – не естественно.

– Щекотно.

Дайчи непонимающе молчит, и Куроо скашивает на него взгляд, едва заметно поводит плечами.

– От твоего взгляда щекотно. Хочешь что-то сказать?

Дайчи качает головой, переводит взгляд за спину Куроо и замечает электронный циферблат. Прочищает горло, понимая, что последние полчаса они просидели в убаюкивающем молчании.

– Вообще-то да. Ты разве не опоздаешь на последний шинкансен?

– Уже не терпится меня спровадить?

Дайчи кидает в него подушкой, но Куроо пригибается, и та пролетает мимо.

– О тебе же волнуюсь.

Куроо пожимает плечами и легко подхватывается на ноги, запрокидывает руки за голову, потягиваясь всем телом и выдыхая с довольным стоном. Позёр.

– Расслабься. У нас с вами завтра тренировочный матч, вся Некома сейчас зависает в гостинице в паре улиц отсюда. Ты не знал?

Земля круглая, Дайчи доведёт свою команду до национальных, Куроо Тецуро нравится ставить его в дурацкое положение – три константы, в которых Дайчи сейчас уверен как ни в чём ином.

– Тренер говорил, что у него для нас на завтра сюрприз...

– Ну, – хмыкает Куроо, – сюрприз!

Он собирается и прощается так же быстро, как в прошлый раз, благодарит за отличный вечер и замирает на крыльце с протянутой для рукопожатия ладонью. Глядя на пятно пасты от ручки на большом пальце, Дайчи отчётливо понимает, что мог бы предложить ему остаться. Переночевать в его доме, досмотреть третий фильм, снова испечь пирог – Дайчи бы не поленился смотаться в комбини за яблоками.

Но это было бы навязчиво и неуместно, поэтому он лишь протягивает свою руку в ответ.

* * *

_From: Целовался когда-нибудь на закате? В вашей деревне обалденные виды._

Телефон извещает о сообщении через два часа, как уходит Куроо. Дайчи давится чаем, когда читает его, и отделывается гордым молчанием.

* * *

Игра не ладится.

Кагеяма с Хинатой снова не могут поделить один мозг на двоих, Дайчи чувствует себя необычайно рассеянным с самого утра, а Куроо вбивает мячи в пол с такой силой, будто у него к ним кровные счёты. У Дайчи вся кожа на предплечьях горит после того, как он принимает несколько таких ударов. Рядом экспрессивно чертыхается Танака.

Когда Карасуно берёт тайм-аут, Суга тянет Дайчи за рукав в сторону.

– Что это с ним сегодня?

– Почему ты решил, что я знаю? – Дайчи сглатывает, вспоминая вчерашний вечер, но вряд ли Куроо отчитывается перед Сугой, а сам Дайчи ни словом не обмолвился.

Суга смотрит на него внимательным взглядом, явно что-то прикидывая, и Дайчи заранее готовится к вопросу с подвохом.

– Мне казалось, вы ладите.

Ладят? Это так выглядит со стороны? Впрочем, может и ладят, Суге всегда виднее.

Дайчи пожимает плечами, не зная, что на это ответить. Да и почему Куроо психует, он тоже не представляет, вчера тот был совершенно обычным и довольным, на взгляд Дайчи, так даже чересчур.

Может быть, что-то успело случиться в команде...

К счастью, тайм-аут идет Некоме на пользу: на площадку Куроо возвращается с посвежевшей – буквально – головой: мокрые волосы смешно топорщатся на макушке и липнут к шее. Игроки из Некомы не ржут в голос явно лишь из уважения к своему капитану, а вот Дайчи открыто усмехается, перехватывая недовольный взгляд. Глаз у Куроо мелко подрагивает, влажная чёлка оставляет на лбу капли воды, губы постепенно растягиваются в кривовато-жутковатую, но вполне искреннюю ухмылку. 

«Ну держись», – чётко артикулирует он так, что Дайчи, сроду не умевший читать по губам, понимает и почти физически чувствует, как чужая злость перерастает в обоюдный азарт.

К концу третьего матча обе команды можно выжимать, пол спортзала усеян остывающими телами.

– И никакой зомбиапокалипсис не нужен, – роняет Куроо, подошедший к раскинувшемуся звездой Дайчи.

Смотрит задумчиво – пнуть или не пнуть, – а затем сам падает рядом, подбирает ноги под себя и утыкается локтями в колени; теребит петлю шнурка на кроссовках.

– Ноги не держат, – в голосе удивление.

Дайчи с минуту пялится на его колени, прежде чем приходит в сознание; бьёт по бедру кулаком.

– И кто в этом виноват?

– Меня девчонка вчера бросила, – отвечает Куроо невпопад, тем же тоном, которым только что жаловался на усталость, и Дайчи больно прикусывает язык вместе с заготовленной колкостью.

Отчего-то вспоминает про дурацкую смску и шутит неуклюже:

– Неужели кто-то ещё не оценил твой интерес к обжиманиям на фоне заката?

Куроо издаёт странный захлёбывающийся звук, а потом вдруг начинает ржать – запрокинув голову и обнажая зубы. Дайчи с облегчением решает, что не так уж всё плохо. Хвала богам, утешитель из него тот ещё.

– Так это ты пар так спускал?

– А если и так – вам полезно. Чтобы не расслаблялись, – Куроо подмигивает, а Дайчи только кивает – тренировка вышла что надо, завтра целый день наверняка будет ломить всё тело.

Зомби вокруг начинают потихоньку подниматься с пола и собираться. Куроо ещё какое-то время молча сидит рядом, а потом поднимается и идёт к своим. Дайчи только тогда замечает, что никто из Карасуно до сих пор не свалился ему на руки умирающим лебедем и не подошёл похлопать по плечу или перекинуться парой слов об играх. Более того, когда он садится и оглядывается, то ловит во взгляде Хинаты суеверный ужас, а Танаки – почтительное уважение.

* * *

Плеер он всё-таки отдаёт.

Уже когда Некома выходит за огороженную территорию – окликает Куроо, нарочито бьёт себя по лбу и протягивает гаджет. Куроо автоматически принимает его и несколько секунд рассеяно вертит в руке, будто не понимает, что с ним делать или что сказать.

– Вообще-то это был подарок, – наконец, говорит он, поднимая взгляд. – Но у меня сел телефон, так что я буду считать это провидением ноосферы.

Дайчи умалчивает о существенно обогатившемся плей-листе и часах, проведённых в сети и за англо-японским словарём.

* * *

_From: Ashtray Heart?_

_From: Чувак, СЕРЬЁЗНО?_

_To: Не капси. Тебе не понравилось?_

_From: Мне-то понравилось!)) Нооо..._

_From: Protect me from what I want... *напевает*_

_From: Ты хотел мне что-то сказать, Савамура?)))_

Дайчи мысленно, но с чувством бьётся головой об стол. Он не хотел ничего сказать. Если только сомнительное «спасибо».

Он начинает набирать ответ, но стирает, не дописывая до конца. Та же участь постигает ещё с десяток вариантов, пока Дайчи не сдаётся, перенабирая последний и отправляя раньше, чем даст себе шанс снова передумать:

_To: Наслаждайся)_

* * *

Звонок будит Дайчи в половину шестого утра. Дайчи всем сердцем надеется, что у звонящего случилось землетрясение, цунами, нападение гигантских мехов или телевикторина с призом в сто миллионов йен – в противном случае Дайчи станет для несчастного кошмаром куда более страшным, чем все эти катаклизмы вместе взятые.

– Доброе утро, солнышко! – голос в трубке бодр просто до отвращения.

И принадлежит явно не человеку глубоко несчастному. Скорее самоубийце.

– У тебя три секунды на обоснование причины, почему я не должен проклясть тебя и повесить трубку.

– Да ты говорил всё это дольше!

– Куроо.

Куроо смеётся.

– Токио против Эрроуз, Савамура! Товарищеская игра. Скажи «Куроо, ты лучший на свете друг», и у тебя будет билет в первый ряд. Ну почти...

У Дайчи уходит куда больше трёх секунд, чтобы понять, что речь идёт о волейбольных клубах.

Он вспоминает тот единственный раз, когда три года назад удалось побывать на матче профи; тот проходил на стадионе Ёёги, «Панасоник Пантерз» против «Осака Блейзерс Сакаи», финал. Места были почти на самом верху, Дайчи сидел между отцом и Сугой и все пять сетов глаз отвести от площадки не мог. Кажется, что он и сейчас способен почувствовать кипевшие тогда в крови адреналин и восторг.

Сон слетает.

Дайчи садится в постели и сильнее прижимает телефон к уху.

– Повтори.

– «ФК Токио» против «Торэй Эрроуз», – покладисто повторяет Куроо совсем другим тоном. Дайчи словно воочию видит мягкую довольную улыбку, которую тот приберегал для особо благодушного настроения и их ночных разговоров в лагере. – Ты долго соображаешь! Я сейчас беру билеты. Соглашайся, будет весело, может и полезному чему научишься. Кенма и парни из Фукуродани тоже будут.

На Дайчи словно ушат холодной воды выливают. «Парни из Фукуродани» прочно ассоциируются у него с источником шума и суетни, а ещё поход группой это совсем не то же самое, что поход вдвоём...

Блин, звучит так, словно Дайчи о свидании размечтался. Ничего подобного, но он действительно вряд ли впишется в уже сложившуюся компанию, а портить себе удовольствие ощущением третьего лишнего – нет уж, увольте.

– Эй, ты там онемел от счастья? Савамура, у меня есть подозрение, что эта милая девушка за кассой не долго будет оставаться милой. У тебя три секунды, чтобы сказать «Куроо, ты...»

– Ког... – собственный голос звучит как бронхитный хрип, Дайчи прочищает горло и пробует ещё раз. – Когда?

– Воскресенье, – с готовностью отзывается Куроо.

В воскресенье... в воскресенье он удручающе свободен. Но Куроо-то об этом не знает.

– Прости, в воскресенье не получится.

На сей раз голос слушается сразу, Дайчи выпаливает фразу на одном дыхании и зажмуривается, как-то особенно остро ощущая мерзкий привкус на языке. Он ненавидит врать. Или увиливать – даже если ради сохранения собственного душевного равновесия.

– Что-то я тебя не расслышал, – угрожающе медленно тянет Куроо, давая понять, что всё-то он прекрасно слышал.

– Тесты. Если провалю, меня повесят, расчленят, сошьют, воскресят, снова повесят... – на ходу сочиняет Дайчи и сквозь зловещую тишину чужого молчания слышит неровный фоновый шум и приглушённые голоса. – Меня могут не допустить к национальным, если провалю.

Куроо вздыхает в трубку – раздосадовано, но уже с куда меньшим скепсисом.

– Ладно. Но с тебя причитается.

– Сочтёмся, – соглашается Дайчи, отключаясь и чувствуя, как миновала гроза и в то же время – какой же он перетрусивший идиот.

* * *

Они почти не разговаривают три недели. Пару раз перебрасываются новыми песнями, пару раз Дайчи якобы невзначай упоминает в одном предложении яблоки и пирог, но Куроо словно не замечает наживки. Шутит и ссылается на адскую нагрузку от их демонического тренера. Уроки. Внешкольную занятость.

У Дайчи и самого найдётся не так уж много свободного времени, но он всё равно не может избавиться от мыслей, что его избегают.

Куроо же не обиделся на его отказ сходить на матч? Это глупо. К тому же то воскресенье в итоге действительно оказалось занято: Укай назначил дополнительную тренировку и три часа гонял их по спортзалу, а потом ещё час – по пересечённой местности города, будто они бегуны страйда какие-то, а не волейболисты.

Вот и получается, что повода вроде как нет, но кто его разберёт – как там работают шестерёнки в вечно взъерошенной и обманчиво легкомысленной голове. Дайчи эта неопределённость бесит, но по крайней мере злиться проще, чем признаться себе, что он банально соскучился – вопреки всякому здравому смыслу.

* * *

_From: Удачи с Ушивакой!))_

Дайчи думает, что это мило. То есть... в Куроо совершенно точно нет ничего милого, но вот это – вот это мило.

Он уже заносит палец над кнопкой, собираясь отправить благодарность, когда приходит ещё одно сообщение:

_From: Если проиграете, я всем своим контактам разошлю фото, где ты в одних шортах и фартуке выдавливаешь себе в рот взбитые сливки._

Шум в раздевалке мгновенно отходит на второй план, а дверца шкафчика чувствительно впивается в ладонь. Дайчи морщится, разжимает пальцы и встаёт так, чтобы случайно не спалиться перед командой пунцовыми скулами.

_To: Ты не посмеешь._

_From: О, проверь меня._

Дайчи совершенно точно не хочет ничего проверять, не хочет спорить и не хочет думать, когда Куроо успел снять его – и не блефует ли он вообще.

Потом и кровью они зарабатывают победу над Шираторизавой и билет на национальные. Потому что они вкалывали как проклятые несколько месяцев, учились играть плечом к плечу, потому что они – команда. Нелепая угроза Куроо тут совершенно ни при чём, но последняя капля напряжения уходит, когда Дайчи получает смс с коротким поздравлением и улыбающимся смайликом.

* * *

_To: Теперь я знаю, кого из вас с Бокуто действительно стоит опасаться на национальных._

_From: Поговори у меня..._

Следом Куроо присылает фотку – ту самую, и Дайчи иррационально разбирает смех. Внутри только лёгкость и щекочущее, чуточку пьянящее предвкушение.

Самое сложное позади, обе их команды справились.

* * *

Дайчи нравится Токио. Он яркий и очень подвижный, изменчивый, состоящий из пересечения широких магистралей и тихих улочек, кричащей рекламы и огромных торговых центров, переплетения традиций и инноваций, похожий на многоликий, но единый организм, никогда не спящий, никогда не стоящий на месте. Не похожий ни на один из городов Мияги. Дайчи нравится за ним наблюдать – замерев где-нибудь в стороне и с упоением рассматривая в мельчайших деталях.

Сейчас он останавливается возле билборда с рекламой зубной пасты и разглядывает сидящего на скамье в дюжине метров от него Куроо. Тот по самый подбородок замотан в ярко-багровый шарф, на ногах кеды того же цвета, в руках телефон, в ушах – наушники. Дайчи наблюдает за ним пару минут, а потом заходит со спины и закрывает глаза ладонью – просто не может удержаться. Он не говорит «Угадай – кто?», но внимательно следит, как напрягаются и почти сразу расслабляются плечи.

– И ты ещё что-то говорил о моём возрасте и зомби?

– Не знал, что ты такой злопамятный, – Дайчи убирает руки и обходит скамью. – Как ты догадался, что это я?

Куроо по очереди вытаскивает наушники, прикладывает ладонь козырьком, пряча глаза от солнца, щурится и кивает приветливо.

– По запаху, разумеется. От тебя за милю несёт деревней.

Дайчи игнорирует шпильку и протягивает руку, рывком ставя Куроо на ноги. Тот осматривает Дайчи с головы до пят оценивающим взглядом, на пару секунд задерживая его на перекинутой через плечо сумке, прячет руки в карманах короткой куртки и кивает на указатель метро:

– Ну что? Готов к каникулам в большом городе?

* * *

Каникулы в большом городе выглядят отнюдь не так клёво, как звучат, когда сутки напролёт проводишь в квартире, грызя гранит науки и лишь изредка выбираясь в мир, чтобы пополнить запасы в холодильнике и взять новые книги в библиотеке.

К счастью, Дайчи более чем доволен местом своего вынужденного заточения.

Квартира однокомнатная и маленькая, не больше десяти татами, но за счёт полного отсутствия внутренних перегородок выглядит просторно. Дайчи влюбляется в неё с первого взгляда – в общий минимализм, в наклонённый под углом потолок и узкую барную стойку, заменяющую стол, в пару кресел-мешков и плакаты на стенах, в стеллаж, на котором томики манги соседствуют с небольшой коллекцией книг на разных языках. Во всё это Дайчи влюбляется, но в настоящий восторг его приводит окно в полстены, широкий подоконник и вид с четвёртого – последнего – этажа на улочку внизу.

– Где ты отхватил себе эти хоромы? – бестактно вырывается у него, когда Куроо впервые открывает перед ним дверь в своё логово.

Куроо фыркает и трогает себя за мочку уха – позже Дайчи узнаёт, что это первый признак смущения. 

– Ещё не отхватил. Будут моими, если поступлю по стипендии.

Дайчи присвистывает, забив на попытки скрыть любопытство и крутя головой, стараясь разом охватить взглядом как можно больше мелких деталей – от турки на плите до травянисто-зелёного коврика под ногами. В конце концов он оборачивается и с уважением кивает: 

– Отличная мотивация.

– Именно, – дёргает уголком рта Куроо, – меня ждёт пара недель ада, состоящего из самостоятельной подготовки и курсов, и тебе тоже не удастся схалтурить.

Дайчи не возражает. Он только «за», раз уж на то пошло, но это вовсе не значит, что он не сможет урвать свою долю развлечений...

– А я думал, у тебя будет кошка...

* * *

Во время первого совместного утра Дайчи минут десять не может успокоиться.

– Смейся, смейся, – ворчит Куроо, сплёвывает пену от зубной пасты и тыкает щёткой в направлении Дайчи. – Я же стану тем, кто будет смеяться последним.

Свободной рукой он, сам того не замечая, приглаживает стоящие дыбом волосы, которые – Дайчи теперь знает – действительно являются результатом странной позы, в которой спит Куроо, а не его ужасного вкуса.

Дайчи наблюдает за ним, прислонившись к косяку ванной комнаты и посмеиваясь на все бросаемые в его сторону гневно-обиженные взгляды.

* * *

Новый год празднуют дома.

Куроо предлагает выбраться в город, но в ответ на отсутствие энтузиазма сдаётся так быстро, что Дайчи догадывается: тот и сам не любитель праздничной суетни. Оно и не мудрено: город за окном как будто планомерно сходит с ума, и когда утром Куроо уходит, чтобы навестить своих, и обещает на обратном пути заглянуть в супермаркет, Дайчи с облегчением понимает, что высовывать нос на улицу не придётся. Спасибо его предусмотрительности – о подарке он подумал ещё дома. Ничего особенного, просто знак внимания, который можно и принять с благодарностью, и безобидно отмахнуться.

Звук ворочаемого в двери ключа раздаётся уже затемно. Дайчи тут же подхватывается на ноги, чтобы помочь, – Куроо сгружает ему на руки два пакета, отводит подальше большую картонную коробку и говорит торопливо:

– Прости, что так долго. Родители... – он сокрушённо вздыхает, но Дайчи по раскрасневшемуся лицу видит, какой он довольный. – Там сверху упакованы моти, это тебе от мамы. А теперь прекращай пялиться на меня и разбирай сумки.

Дайчи кивает и проходит на закуток кухни, не переставая поглядывать на Куроо. Тот кажется непривычно взбудораженным и нетерпеливым, быстро раздевается и относит коробку на подоконник. Дайчи замечает на её боку нарисованный маркером значок биологического оружия и вопросительно приподнимает брови:

– Что за гадость ты опять в дом притащил?

– Опять? Полегче, суровый парень, в прошлый раз я притащил тебя, не стоит быть таким самокритичным.

– Кому-то же надо...

За препирательством проходит ещё полчаса, от Куроо буквально разит весёлым азартом, и Дайчи с удовольствием подхватывает его настроение.

Судя по умению обращаться с ножом и командному голосу, Куроо явно знает, как вести себя на кухне, – после того рассказа о не случившемся пожаре Дайчи удивлён, но не слишком. Тем не менее, вдвоём они умудряются едва не опрокинуть миску с начинкой, переборщить с соусом и устроить погром, достойный последствий набега отряда варваров.

Ещё полчаса спустя они сидят за стойкой, игнорируют сдвинутый в угол бардак и с удовольствием уминают чуть-чуть подгорелые окономияки. Дайчи уверен, что в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее. Ну, разве что тот пирог.

– Боги, – мычит он, дожёвывая кусочек и борясь с искушением немедленно откусить новый, – я бы женился на тебе, только чтобы получить твои руки в кухонное рабство.

Куроо поджимает губы, не слишком успешно скрывая, насколько ему приятно.

– Вот какое применение ты видишь моим рукам?

– О, я мог бы найти им много применений... – двусмысленность доходит до Дайчи, как только фраза срывается с языка, и он всё-таки спешит занять рот, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости продолжать, шевелит пальцами в воздухе и дёргает бровями.

Куроо смеётся.

– Избавь меня от своих фантазий.

Они доедают окономияки в уютной тишине, и, пока Дайчи убирает со стола, Куроо приносит загадочную коробку.

Теперь Дайчи видит, что помимо сомнительного значка сбоку, на крышке ещё нарисован бант.

– Что там?

Куроо деланно-безразлично пожимает плечами, но тут же расплывается в улыбке и подталкивает коробку к Дайчи, а сам взбирается на высокий стул.

Дайчи с подозрением косится на коробку... да ладно, не змею же он туда засунул. Если только плюшевую, с него бы сталось.

Внутри нет змеи – только торт. Большой, утыканный восемнадцатью свечками. Нежного персикового цвета с трафаретной птахой посередине.

Дайчи моргает, но видение никуда не девается.

– Ты испёк мне торт? – Куроо опасно щурит глаза, и Дайчи добавляет поспешно: – Выглядит очень вкусно.

Куроо ещё несколько секунд буравит его тяжёлым взглядом, а потом опускает голову и прыскает в кулак, а потом смеётся уже открыто.

– Ох, я не могу, Савамура, видел бы ты своё лицо, – он подпирает щёку ладонью и толкает по направлению к Дайчи коробок спичек. – Не надо так бояться меня обидеть, это твой праздник. Так что зажигай эти дурацкие свечи, загадывай желание и пробуй. Я возился с ним несколько часов.

Дайчи не перестаёт улыбаться, пока зажигает свечи, пока задувает их, пока режет торт на несколько ассиметричных кусков. Тот действительно оказывается обалденным, и Дайчи думает, что в шутке про кухонное рабство определённо есть смысл. Ему тепло и уютно внутри, и он совершенно точно больше не жалеет, что из-за подготовительных курсов вынужден справлять день рождения не дома.

– Как ты узнал?

Куроо, высунув язык, облизывает ложку и пару раз ударяет ей по губам.

– Знание – сила.

– И как это понимать?

Вместо ответа Куроо вдруг тянется через стойку и легко пробегается пальцами по бокам Дайчи. Ловит непонимающий взгляд и вздыхает с отчётливым недовольством:

– Так не интересно.

– Разочарован?

– Немного.

– Тогда у меня есть идея, как можно тебя взбодрить.

Дайчи лезет в карман, стараясь не обращать внимания на зажёгшийся пытливым интересом взгляд.

– Ух ты, – говорит Куроо, глядя на его протянутую ладонь, – это... нитка? Право, не стоило так...

Дайчи закатывает глаза.

– Это браслет. На желание. Загадываешь желание, завязываешь, и когда он порвётся, желание исполнится.

Куроо слушает его лекцию со странным выражением лица и под конец как-то неловко дёргает уголком рта.

– Как-то всё это слишком сложно.

– Вообще-то завязывать его должен монах, но он не согласился ехать сюда ради такой неблагодарной скотины, как ты.

– Да ладно... Чем ты хуже?

К тому, что он протянет руку ладонью вверх, Дайчи оказывается не готов. На светлой коже отчётливо выделяются голубоватые вены и свежие тонкие царапины.

– Ты был прав – кошка есть. Только не здесь, – поясняет Куроо, хотя Дайчи ничего не спрашивает, да и теряется он вовсе не из-за царапин. – Поможешь?

Дайчи кивает, пытаясь понять, что именно его смутило, и не находит никаких причин. Куроо терпеливо ждёт, пока он завязывает края простого белого жгута с переплетением узлов по центру, смотрит всё тем же пристальным взглядом и никак не комментирует. Уж лучше бы опять пытался подколоть, может тогда Дайчи перестал бы чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

– Не туго? – спрашивает он, закончив, просто чтобы разбить, наконец, эту подзатянувшуюся паузу.

Куроо подсовывает палец под жгут, проверяя натяжение, гладит подушечками узел. А потом как ни в чём не бывало тянется к ложке и отламывает новый кусочек торта.

– Отлично. Спасибо, Савамура.

Взгляд, вопреки легкомысленному голосу, остаётся серьёзным.

* * *

Дорога до университета занимает десять минут пешком, десять на метро и ещё пять – снова пешком. Достаточно короткая, чтобы не устать и не торопиться, и достаточно длинная, чтобы успеть напомнить себе, что есть жизнь за пределами лекционных залов, библиотек и однокомнатной квартиры на четвёртом этаже. И есть лица, куда более интересные, привлекательные и красивые, в конце концов, чем лицо соседа, с которым Дайчи за последнюю неделю разве что не спал на одном футоне. Но сейчас они поднимаются на эскалаторе, Куроо вяло пересказывает основы журналистской этики, периодически прикладываясь к стаканчику кофе, а внимание Дайчи всё равно целиком и полностью сосредоточено только на нём.

Из Куроо хороший и интересный рассказчик, особенно когда он не пытается хохмить, зато сопровождает историю собственным мнением и активной жестикуляцией. Сейчас руки заняты, но выразительность мимики остаётся. Дайчи стоит к нему в пол-оборота и слушает лекцию по чужому предмету, преисполненную скептичными комментариями, хотя ему бы не помешало повторить собственный материал.

Но это ещё успеется, а сейчас хочется остановиться и поймать момент – и хмурое январское утро, и срывающиеся с губ облачка пара, и собственное умиротворение, и Куроо, греющего руки о бумажный стаканчик.

Дайчи незаметно выуживает из кармана телефон, придерживает дверь для Куроо и дожидается, когда тот снова сделает глоток. На звуке щелчка камеры Куроо округляет глаза и словно выныривает из собственных мыслей, медлит, прежде чем поинтересоваться:

– Что это ты задумал?

Дайчи пожимает плечами, сразу углубляясь в настройки.

– Я вдруг понял: у меня до сих пор нет заставки на твоём контакте. Решил исправить, чего тянуть?

Куроо пристраивается рядом, заглядывая через плечо, задевая дыханием ухо и скулу, но так ничего и не говорит про фотку, только неразборчиво мычит, когда Дайчи сохраняет изменения.

* * *

От пристального взгляда... не по себе. Дайчи отрывается от конспекта: Куроо грызёт колпачок ручки и не думает отворачиваться или хотя бы смутиться. Хотя бы притворно.

– Что?

– Ты удручающе посредственен, – говорит Куроо таким тоном, каким обычно спрашивал, как наушники, которые он искал битых полчаса, попали ему на шею – искреннее удивление перед очевидным.

Дайчи же захлёбывается возмущением.

– Я на это спасибо должен сказать?

Куроо опускает подбородок на кулак и наклоняет голову так, что чёлка спадает набок, открывая оба глаза. Весь – сосредоточенность и любопытство. Дайчи хочется прицельно кинуть кусочком ластика ему в глаз – просто чтобы стереть это выражение, за которым чёрт знает что может последовать.

– Это не комплимент.

– Ну, теперь точно спасибо.

Дайчи фыркает; уголки губ Куроо приподнимаются.

– Нет, серьёзно. У тебя средний рост, телосложение за слоями одежды не угадаешь, волосы эти короткие и лицо...

– Теперь тебе не нравится моё лицо?

– Я этого не говорил.

– Значит, тебе нравится моё лицо?

– Этого я тоже не говорил, – тон остаётся таким же ровным, но для ответа Куроо требуется на пару секунд больше, и Дайчи с мстительным удовольствием записывает одно очко на свой счёт. – Но вон той девчонке ты точно в душу запал. Она уже час с тебя глаз не сводит. Я начинаю переживать за свою жизнь: кажется, ещё немного, и она созреет до мысли угостить меня кофе с цианидом.

Дайчи смотрит направо, куда украдкой указывает Куроо: в паре столов от них действительно сидит девушка – школьная форма, свисающая с плеча косичка и ярко-оранжевые очки на кончике носа. Она отворачивается и утыкается в книжку, стоит Дайчи встретиться с ней взглядом, – в отличие от некоторых.

– Подойдёшь?

– Куроо, мы в библиотеке.

– И что?

Дайчи уже открывает рот, чтобы огрызнуться, потому что в его голове сейчас есть место исключительно для чертежей и простыней текста, потому что он не заинтересован в интрижке с девчонкой и потому что, чёрт возьми, это не его, Куроо, дело, но Куроо смотрит на него без насмешки и...

– Ты что, серьёзно?

– А почему нет? – Куроо откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди. – Она миленькая. А тебе не помешает развеяться, у меня вот скоро иероглифы из ушей потекут, у тебя нет?

– У меня нет, – Дайчи хмурится, сгибает и выпрямляет уголок страницы, – на это времени. И я ничего о ней не знаю.

– Никто не просит тебя вести её под венец, Савамура. Но вот время на чашку какой-нибудь сладкой гадости в кафе через улицу у тебя точно есть.

Дайчи обдумывает эту мысль пару минут. Пожалуй, он и правда мог бы выделить час на посиделки в какой-нибудь уютной кафешке, девчонка действительно симпатичная, но... Дайчи не знает, о чём с ней говорить. И что ей нравится. И у него уже были планы на вечер – закончить со сбором материалов через пару часов, заглянуть в закусочную на углу по дороге домой и посмотреть с Куроо матч всех звёзд среди юниоров или какой-нибудь фильм, потому что ему и правда не помешает разгрузить мозг...

– Знаешь что, – вторгается в его мысли голос Куроо, – забей. С твоим везением девчонка наверняка окажется маньяком, посмотри на размер её сумочки, туда целый арсенал влезет и ещё место для топора останется. Не смогу себе простить, если Карасуно лишится капитана из-за девчонки. К тому же у меня появилась идея получше: Яку скидывал мне записи игр Интерхая среди старших школ этого года, давно хотел посмотреть – информация о соперниках никогда не бывает лишней.

Он говорит и одновременно начинает собираться, стол пустеет так быстро, что Дайчи не успевает следить за движениями рук.

– С моим везением? Это ты про себя что ли? 

Куроо корчит ему рожу, что-то между «охохо, ты такой смешной» и «за что это моя жизнь», и счёт на воображаемом табло меняется на два-ноль.

* * *

Дайчи едва не влетает в ограждение: вовремя опирается рукой и перепрыгивает его, извиняется перед неодобрительно охнувшей женщиной и спешит дальше. Впереди мелькают концы шарфа Куроо и его спина, а по правую сторону – отражение городских огней в стёклах витрин. Дайчи бежит так быстро, как не бегал, кажется, никогда в жизни, проклинает неудобное расписание, болтающуюся за спиной сумку, редких, но всё равно мешающихся прохожих, Куроо с его чёртовым неуместным оптимизмом. Куроо, который сперва твердил «брось, мы всё успеем», а потом вместе с Дайчи метался по комнате, попеременно чертыхаясь, извиняясь и поторапливая.

Когда они влетают в вагон и двери с мягким шелестом смыкаются за их спинами, Дайчи уже плевать на всё, ему хочется только лечь и больше никогда не шевелиться; по всей дыхательной системе будто прошёлся напалм, в боку остро колет. Дайчи ничком валится на благословенно пустые сидения и мельком смотрит на Куроо: тот шумно хватает ртом воздух, уперев руки в колени, и ухмыляется как ненормальный.

Дайчи закрывается локтем и смеётся – чуточку нервно, но от души. Выплёскивает скопившееся напряжение.

Они так и не говорят друг другу ни слова – пытаются восстановить и сэкономить силы, потому что через две остановки нужно прыгать на пересадку, а ещё через одну – снова бежать: сперва до кассы, а потом до шинкансена.

В себя Дайчи приходит на расстоянии метра от дверей, останавливается как вкопанный и резко оборачивается, успевая увидеть, как Куроо слизывает пот с верхней губы.

Под дых бьёт необходимость сказать что-то правильное – здесь и сейчас, но в голове после бега до обидного пусто, а шум вокзала и настойчивый взгляд отнюдь не помогают собраться.

– Увидимся на площадке, – говорит Куроо, и Дайчи с облегчением выдыхает.

Шаг навстречу они делают одновременно: Дайчи протягивает ладонь, Куроо вскидывает сжатый кулак, и они таращатся на свои руки, пока электронный голос не объявляет отправку поезда.

– Идиоты, – фыркает Куроо, быстро отвечает на рукопожатие и толкает Дайчи в распахнутые двери.

Взмахивает ладонью на прощанье и идёт к спуску в метро, ни разу не обернувшись, а Дайчи стоит в тамбуре и гладит рельефный бок плеера, пока поезд не трогается.

* * *

Долгожданный реванш Карасуно и Некомы случается на втором кругу весеннего чемпионата, и никто не знает, скольких сил стоил путь к нему. У них нет права на поражение.

А у Дайчи нет права отвлекаться, поэтому он жмурится, трясёт головой и отводит взгляд от второй половины площадки, на которой разминается Некома.

Суга хлопает его по спине так, что дух вышибает, ласково заглядывает в глаза.

– Сделай лицо попроще. Выглядишь так, будто мы пришли сюда сражаться и врага одолеть... это просто игра.

Дайчи растирает грудь ладонью и снова скашивает глаза в сторону.

– Не просто...

– Может и нет. Но всё же попробуй расслабиться и...

– И получить удовольствие, да-да, перестань говорить шаблонными фразами.

Суга снова хлопает его – на сей раз по плечу – и отходит к остальной команде. А Дайчи пробует последовать его совету.

У него получается – ровно до того момента, как Куроо стискивает его пальцы в своих, и Дайчи видит в его глазах отражение воспоминания о первой встрече и спокойное, состоявшееся удовлетворение – непонятное Дайчи и совсем не сочетающееся с широкой зубастой улыбкой.

Дайчи думает об этом несоответствии ещё пару минут, а потом всё отходит на второй план – остаются только мяч, сетка и голоса товарищей.

* * *

Они побеждают.

Улыбка Куроо становится злой, но Дайчи чувствует за этой злостью что-то другое. Или что-то помимо.

Время обдумать это «другое» появляется у него только три дня спустя, когда безумная круговерть чемпионата сходит на нет, и Дайчи освежает в памяти вкус поражения – он один и у отборочных игр, и у финала национальных. Горький настолько, что сводит живот и оставляет на ладонях следы круглых лунок.

Дайчи не представляет, откуда у Куроо были силы на улыбку, когда у него самого не достаёт их даже на короткое текстовое сообщение.

Куроо тоже ему не пишет.

Куроо является лично.

До отвращения обычный – торчащий из-под куртки капюшон и кеды с ядовитого оттенка шнурками, свисающие с шеи наушники-капли, руки в карманах.

– Йо, – говорит он, и Дайчи таращится на него как на призрак католического Рождества.

Час, две чашки кофе и ягодное парфе спустя, Дайчи решается задать мучающий его вопрос, который и вопросом не выглядит:

– Я думал, ты на меня злишься.

Куроо не доносит ложку до рта и смотрит взглядом человека, узнавшего, что во время приступа лунатизма успел ограбить ипподром, подцепить в процессе подружку и спустить всё на туристическую путёвку на Марс.

– Почему я должен? – спрашивает Куроо и отодвигает креманку в сторону.

Дайчи неуютно оттого, что теперь всё внимание сконцентрировано на нём. Он постукивает кончиками пальцев по боку чашки – коричневой, с белым витым узором, но продолжает смотреть в глаза. То, что Дайчи сожалеет о чужой мечте, вовсе не означает, что его собственная команда не заслужила свою победу.

– Мы вас победили.

– Слушай... – Куроо вздыхает и усталым жестом трёт шею, но других признаков расстройства Дайчи найти не может, как ни пытается, – это спорт, здесь всегда кто-то проигрывает – не самое приятное чувство, разумеется, я злился. Но не на тебя же. Всё было по-честному, просто в этот раз вы оказались сильнее. И потом – я получил то, что хотел.

Дайчи озаряет догадка:

– Битва на свалке? Ты поэтому такой довольный ещё до матча был?

Куроо кивает. Подтягивает креманку обратно к себе и покачивает ложечкой в воздухе.

– Это вовсе не значит, что я не смогу хоть сейчас надрать тебе задницу.

– Типичные слова проигравшего.

– Нарываешься?

– Может быть.

Продолжение теряется за вопросом подошедшей официантки; Дайчи благодарно кивает за новую порцию чая и шипит, когда тот обжигает язык, но даже это не может испортить ему настроение.

* * *

До отправки автобуса остаётся пятнадцать минут. Большинство пассажиров уже заняло свои места или прячется от ветра внутри вокзала, но Куроо как ни в чём не бывало сидит на ограждении, без видимых усилий балансируя на тонких поручнях. Едва заметно качает головой в такт музыке из наушников и изредка беззвучно проговаривает слова.

Дайчи мается рядом, разглядывая следы чьих-то пальцев на запылённом боку автобуса.

Он успевает четырежды пожалеть, что добровольно вызвался проводить Куроо; представить, что со стороны они, должно быть, похожи на незнакомцев – или на до последнего тянущую перед расставанием парочку; несчётное количество раз взглянуть на часы и взбеситься из-за чужой чёлки, которую беспощадно треплет ветер. Куроо даже не пытается её придержать, и это заводит Дайчи ещё сильнее, вплоть до желания подойти и самому заправить её за ухо или попросить у воркующих неподалёку школьниц заколки.

– Бесполезно, – говорит Куроо.

Дайчи понятия не имеет, о чём он, но уши против воли теплеют от притока крови. Куроо отрывается от дисплея плеера и указывает пальцем себе на голову.

– Я про чёлку. Слишком короткая, – он демонстративно зачёсывает пряди набок, но те падают на глаза в следующую же секунду. – Вернее, я надеюсь, что ты так испепеляешь меня взглядом, потому что тебя это тоже бесит, а не потому что я тебе надоел, и ты ждёшь не дождёшься, как бы меня спровадить.

Дайчи оборачивается к нему всем корпусом и озвучивает только что сформировавшуюся мысль:

– Не пойми меня неправильно...

– Отвратительное начало, – бормочет Куроо, снова утыкаясь в экран. – О, а эта песня мне нравится.

– ...но ты и правда зачастил в Мияги.

Тишина длится так долго, что Дайчи жалеет о своей привычке выкладывать всё так в лоб и уже перестаёт ждать ответа, когда Куроо пожимает плечами и выдыхает – легко и спокойно, будто не тянул только что шекспировскую паузу: 

– У меня здесь друг.

Позже, когда Дайчи оказывается в безопасности стен своей комнаты, он долго лежит на кровати, закинув ноги на стену, и листает журналы вызовов и переписок. Номер Куроо в них мелькает так же часто, как номер Суги.

* * *

Во время экзаменов – сперва выпускных, а затем и вступительных – снова наступает пауза, но Дайчи едва её замечает. В его голове бесконечные доказательства теорем, решения задач, даты, тесты и километры прочитанной информации. Тем сильнее он удивляется, получая сообщение не предвещавшим ничего утром.

_From: Мои поздравления с успешным выпуском, Савамура. Ты теперь совсем большой мальчик!_

_To: Спасибо! Кажется. Как ты узнал?_

_From: Я всё всегда знаю!)_

_To: Кто?_

_From: Чиби-чан и Кенма. Первый урок взрослой жизни, Савамура: связи решают!_

_To: Постараюсь запомнить._

_From: Ага._

_From: Уже решил, где будешь жить, когда поступишь?_

_To: Ты хотел сказать: если поступлю?_

_From: Ой, всё. Брось это кокетство, у тебя был лучший репетитор из всех возможных!_

_To: Скромность – не самая твоя выдающаяся черта, да?_

_From: У меня хватает и прочих. Не съезжай с темы._

Дайчи закрывает глаза и утыкается лбом в сложенные на столе предплечья. В голове крутятся обрывки воспоминаний о зимних каникулах, проведённых в небольшой квартирке под крышей, – много учёбы и много дурачеств, вымазанный в персиковом креме нос, фотографии кофейных стаканчиков в телефоне и подаренное желание, нитью повязанное на чужом запястье.

_To: Я ещё не думал об этом._

_From: А зря, пора бы._

_To: Ты к чему-то ведёшь, Куроо?_

_From: Ага. Морально готовлю, чтобы ты из кожи не выпрыгнул от радости._

Не то чтобы Дайчи не догадывался... не надеялся на один конкретный исход этого разговора. Но он скорее променяет Токийский университет на что-нибудь помельче в Сендае, чем станет навязываться или облажается, ошибившись. Будет много, много неловкости, в нём столько не поместится.

Дайчи тянется к чашке – запить дурацкие мысли, перекатывает по языку остывший чай и чуть не давится им, когда телефон разражается мелодией вызова.

– Решил, что такие разговоры не для смс, – бодро выдаёт Куроо, и нехарактерную ломкость его голоса Дайчи списывает на помехи в связи.

– Звучит серьёзно.

– Именно – у меня для тебя очень серьёзное предложение.

– Надеюсь, не руки и сердца?

Он замирает, поняв, что ляпнул, но Куроо только ржёт:

– Сбавь обороты, горячий сельский парень. Но вообще близко. Жилплощадь и крышу над головой. Коммуналка и еда пополам, моё бесценное общество, так и быть, даром.

Осевший на языке травяной привкус комком встаёт в горле.

– Ты уверен, что...

– Савамура.

Дайчи прикрывает телефон ладонью, делает глубокий вздох и старается заставить голос звучать серьёзно и благодарно, как-нибудь... по-взрослому, но не может заставить губы не разъезжаться в глупой улыбке, которую наверняка слышно на том конце:

– Конечно. Спасибо. Я с радостью.

* * *

С крыши главного корпуса видно весь студенческий городок. Солнце ласково греет затылок, Дайчи потягивает яблочный сок через соломинку и рассматривает двор и пёструю толпу студентов. За спиной слышится шорох гравия, но скрипа не было, так что ему не нужно оборачиваться – только один человек умудряется открывать эту дверь так, что годами не смазывавшиеся петли не издают вой на всю округу.

– Какой смысл так осторожничать, чтобы тут же выдать себя шагами? – спрашивает он, когда Куроо наваливается на ограждение рядом.

Тот жмурится и шумно тянет носом воздух, всем своим видом демонстрируя крайнюю степень довольства жизнью.

– О чём это ты?

– Дверь, – Дайчи указывает большим пальцем себе за плечо, и они вместе смотрят на металлическую, исцарапанную дверь. – Она скрипит у кого угодно, кроме тебя. Как ты это вообще делаешь?

Куроо хмурится, затем встряхивает головой.

– Забей на дверь. Ты не поверишь, кого я только что встретил в спортзале.

* * *

Каким-то удивительным образом Дайчи удаётся совмещать занятия, волейбол и подработку. Иногда он задумывается, действительно ли в его сутках всего двадцать четыре часа, но для таких глупостей время и правда освобождается нечасто.

Учёба даётся ему без осложнений, чего нельзя сказать о тренировках. У них сильная команда, и чтобы занимать место в первом составе приходится соответствовать. Дайчи не тешит себя иллюзиями о спортивной карьере, да и не мечтает о ней, но по-прежнему любит играть и по-прежнему очень упрям. Этого хватает.

Чего ему не хватает, так это фейспалмов, потому что «сюрпризом» Куроо оказывается Ушиджима Вакатоши – один из лучших нападающих страны и человек с отрицательным пониманием чувства юмора. Дайчи это нисколько не волнует, но вот Куроо, похоже, воспринимает как личный вызов. Обычно их диалоги похожи на диалоги людей, один из которых в конце каждого предложения добавляет фразу «если ты понимаешь, о чём я», а второй – никогда не понимает. Однако однажды Дайчи заходит в пустой спортзал, проверить, все ли ушли, и застаёт эту парочку, валяющуюся на матах и вслух решающую функциональные уравнения, – и вот это пугает его до чёртиков.

С подработкой всё складывается лучше некуда: поздним вечером он разгружает товар в крупном супермаркете – не шибко престижно, зато платят сразу, а ещё это отличная дополнительная физнагрузка, даже если его спина иногда с ним не согласна – в крайнем случае всегда можно выторговать у Куроо массаж взамен на очередь мыть посуду.

Спустя месяц такого темпа он считает хроноворот лучшим подарком студенту. Спустя ещё неделю Куроо дарит ему два значка: «Успевающий всё студент – это магия» и «Я – волшебник». Дайчи цепляет первый себе на сумку, а второй – на футболку не слишком рьяно сопротивляющемуся Куроо, ухитряясь пару раз уколоть его – не нарочно, конечно.

Но.

Дайчи ни разу не жалеет, что решил уехать так далеко от дома – Токио потрясающий, и Дайчи влюблён в него, как был влюблён в свой первый каучуковый мяч, подаренный отцом. И не жалеет, что согласился на предложение Куроо жить вместе – не только потому что всё равно не нашёл бы предложения лучше, и даже не потому что знакомое лицо – лучшая опора на новом месте. Просто... Дайчи не то чтобы легко сходится с людьми, но Куроо будто всегда интуитивно чует какую-то невидимую границу. Подбирается к ней вплотную, но не переступает, оставляет возможность отодвинуть её самостоятельно. Дайчи это ценит.

Звонок отвлекает его от увлекательного раскладывания итогов по полочкам. Дайчи бросает взгляд на часы и недовольно морщится: доставка задержалась на пятнадцать минут, и голод с готовностью напоминает о себе урчанием в желудке. Он так слаб, что вряд ли найдёт в себе силы даже подняться с пола.

– В дверь звонят, – тянет он без особой надежды и, подумав, добавляет: – Еда.

– Подними задницу и открой.

Куроо сидит на подоконнике, уткнувшись в ноутбук, и уже третий час льёт ванильные слёзы по цапнувшему его за хвост дедлайну. Дайчи нарочито громко вздыхает и рывком встаёт на ноги.

Жизнь зла, никто не совершенен. Но это даже приятно.

* * *

– Так... ты теперь капитан? Мне Куроо рассказывал.

– Типа того.

– И как тебе?

– Так себе.

– Понятно.

Дайчи морщится от пронизывающей комнату неловкости и капитулирует, прячась за распечатки. Верхний лист уже совсем измят и замусолен, Дайчи проводит пальцами по излому – без особого результата.

С час назад ему позвонил Куроо: предупредил, что задержится, и попросил присмотреть за его другом, который должен зайти. Дайчи на это только пожал плечами – какие проблемы, но «друг» пришёл почти сразу после звонка, и за всё это время они обменялись лишь несколькими диалогами, впечатляющими своей содержательностью.

Дайчи украдкой смотрит на Кенму поверх листов – тот забрался в кресло с ногами, почти утонув в нём, выбившиеся из хвостика пряди падают на лицо, большие пальцы с невероятной скоростью двигаются по консоли. Кенма ведёт себя так, будто находится здесь один и для него совершенно естественно час ждать опаздывающего друга.

– Очень хлопотно, – говорит Кенма, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, в котором Дайчи сразу замечает до боли знакомое чувство.

Кенме тоже ужасно здесь неуютно.

– Пожалуй, я всё же поставлю чайник. Готов спорить, Куроо явится голодный, но как всегда отвлечётся, а потом будет совершенно невыносим.

– Звучит знакомо, – кивает Кенма, не поднимая головы.

Пальцы больше не нажимают на кнопки; Дайчи вежливо ждёт на случай, если Кенма захочет ещё что-то добавить, но тот молчит.

– Посидишь здесь один? Я справлюсь сам.

Кенма снова кивает, а плечи под школьной рубашкой заметно опускаются. Дайчи поздравляет себя с маленькой, но победой, когда слышит за спиной возобновившееся клацанье клавиш.

Куроо появляется как раз к свистку чайника, и Дайчи совершает одно кажущееся очень важным открытие: ранее он ни разу не видел его полностью расслабленным.

Куроо болтает втрое меньше обычного, Куроо почти не улыбается ртом, зато так и сияет глазами, Куроо то и дело льнёт к Кенме физически – приваливается плечом, закидывает ноги на колени, кладёт голову на спину, когда Кенма растягивается на животе, не отвлекаясь от игрушки. Дайчи за пару месяцев сожительства не перепало и десятой доли всех этих обнимашек. Он об этом и не жалеет, но сам факт задевает что-то глубоко внутри, вызывая неприятное колючее чувство. Как будто от него что-то скрывали – что-то удивительное и завораживающее.

* * *

– Ты никогда не скучаешь по школьной команде? – спрашивает Дайчи, задумчиво глядя на раз за разом вколачивающего мячи в пол Ушиваку.

Куроо вскидывает удивлённый взгляд, не закончив завязывать шнурки.

– Лев, – весомо говорит он и выпрямляет направленный вверх указательный палец, – и Ямамото, – к указательному присоединяется средний. – Нет, не очень.

– Врёшь, – с улыбкой понимает Дайчи, а Куроо возвращается к своим шнуркам.

– Вру, – легко соглашается он. – А что?

– Подумал, что из-за экзаменов и не попрощался толком. После национальных столько всего нужно было успеть.

– Говоришь так, словно сейчас в твоём распоряжении вагон времени. Поднимайся, пока я не сдал тебя нашему бравому асу.

Дайчи ничего на это не отвечает: на прошлой неделе у половины команды отменили последние пары, и Ушивака предложил занять освободившееся перед тренировкой время марафоном вокруг территории университета. Дайчи мог бы напомнить, кто тогда выдохся раньше него, но предпочитает придержать информацию для более достойного повода.

* * *

– Поверить не могу.

– Ну, лучше тебе всё же попытаться.

Куроо хлопает Дайчи между лопаток – с такой силой, что тот делает шаг вперёд, переступая порог спортзала, где уже всё готово для игры, а чёрно-красная масса курток смешалась друг с другом.

– Птичка напела, когда у них следующий товарищеский матч. – Мурлычущий голос задевает ухо, и Дайчи замирает, каменея всем телом. Куроо отстраняется и весело заканчивает: – После сможем присоединиться, посмотрим, чего достигли наши маленькие кохаи. Некомата не против.

– Уооо, вы уже здесь! Акааши, я же говорил, что ты собираешься слишком долго, нас опередили!

Бокуто закидывает руки на плечи и виснет между ним и Куроо, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и игриво двигая бровями.

– Прошу прощения, Бокуто-сан. Вы, как всегда, были правы.

Дайчи не успевает вставить даже слово – громкий голос Бокуто весь зал извещает об их присутствии. Обе команды с гиканьем и приветствием бросаются к дверям, и Дайчи даже не пытается войти в знакомый модус строгого капитана – улыбается так широко, что через пару минут начинают ныть скулы, отвечает и обменивается шутками со всеми знакомыми и знакомится с теми, кто только в этом году накинул на плечи чёрную форму Карасуно.

К вечеру Дайчи чувствует себя насухо выжатым, у него ломит даже пальцы ног, а горло дерёт от жажды. Но зато теперь он спокоен за будущее своей команды – он и раньше был спокоен, но теперь он это знает наверняка.

– Выглядишь счастливым.

Дайчи оборачивается: первыми в поле зрения попадают круглые коленки. Он поднимает взгляд выше, пока не упирается в треугольник запрокинутого подбородка – Куроо пьёт воду так жадно, будто только что выбрался из пустыни. Жажда с новой силой вгрызается в горло кривыми зубами.

– Я и чувствую себя таким, – отвечает Дайчи и протягивает руку, – но всё равно убью тебя за глоток этого живительного нектара.

Куроо давится и долго фыркает, утирая с губ и кончика носа капли воды. Потом качает головой, отдаёт-таки ополовиненную бутылку и уходит помогать с уборкой зала. Дайчи смотрит ему вслед, лениво скользя взглядом по долговязой фигуре, переключается на других игроков и сам чуть не выпускает фонтан брызг, когда рядом вдруг опускается Лев и радостно сообщает:

– А вы знали, что это называется непрямой поцелуй?

– Ч-что?

– Ну, это когда касаешься губами того же места...

– Я знаю что это, – голос совсем срывается на хрип, и Дайчи откашливается, подавляя порыв снова отхлебнуть из бутылки, чтобы прочистить горло.

– Правда? – Лев склоняет голову набок и едва заметно покачивается на мысках, крутя в длинных пальцах мяч. – А я только недавно узнал, мне Ямамото-сан рассказал. Так вы...

– Нет, – поспешно перебивает Дайчи. – Ничего такого. Ты разве не должен помогать Куроо и остальным?

– А! Да, конечно, простите!

Лев уносится в направлении корзины, подбирая по пути ещё несколько мячей, а Дайчи растерянно пялится на горлышко бутылки, в конце концов обтирая его низом футболки, и допивает остатки.

* * *

Серые, плотно сбитые облака придают и без того безбожно раннему утру совсем уж безрадостный оттенок; порывистый ветер поднимает на низких волнах рябь и разносит насыщенный запах соли и водорослей. Дайчи рад бы оказаться где угодно помимо этого места, особенно если это «где угодно» предполагает наличие постели и чего-нибудь горячего в чашке. Он даже криков чаек не слышит и сам не решается проронить ни слова. Куроо, сидящий так близко, что можно коснуться плечом, тоже молчит.

Вчера Дайчи уснул, не дождавшись его, а сегодня в ответ на истерическое сообщение получил название пляжа и номер пирса. Куроо сидел прямо на песке, вытянув длиннющие ноги, и как ни в чем не бывало грыз гамбургер. От ударившего в голову облегчения Дайчи даже наорать на него не смог – только мысленно высказал всё, что думает. Злость хотя бы помогала согреться, а потом и она сошла на нет.

– Часто здесь бываешь?

Куроо крупно вздрагивает и едва поворачивает голову – только чтобы хватило угла взглянуть на Дайчи. Вид у него озадаченный и немного потерянный.

– Не очень. Но иногда случается.

– И что случилось? – вопрос звучит слишком бесцеремонно даже на взгляд Дайчи, так что он добавляет поспешно: – Я пойму, если скажешь, что это не моё дело, но...

– Неприятная встреча.

– Ты из-за этого дома не ночевал?

– Не совсем. Бокуто потащил показать своё общежитие, а меня срубило уже в девятом часу.

Куроо запихивает остатки бургера в рот, а прожевав, снова косится на Дайчи, и на этот раз в голос проскальзывает тень заинтересованности:

– Не подумал, что ты будешь волноваться. Извини.

У Дайчи в голове одни вопросы теснят другие, но он смотрит, как ветер снова треплет отросшую чёлку, как Куроо сминает обёртку и облизывает пальцы, натягивает рукава толстовки на кисти, а ноги подбирает под себя, и один вопрос, до того ни разу не появлявшийся в его голове и не имеющий отношения к делу, оттесняет собой все прочие.

Как давно он запал на...

Куроо кидает ему запакованный в крафт-бумагу бургер, и тот падает в песок, потому что Дайчи не успевает среагировать.

* * *

Дайчи понял, что он «не по девочкам», когда ему было пятнадцать. Пока его одноклассники горящими взглядами провожали коротенькие форменные юбочки одноклассниц и в тесном кругу делились ссылками на «взрослые» сайты, Дайчи думал только о волейболе и изредка передёргивал в душевой после особенно напряжённых матчей. Возбуждение он объяснял спортивным адреналином, а образы игроков команд соперников – остаточными впечатлениями.

Потом на заднем дворе школы его поцеловала Тамико. Дайчи запомнил её имя, потому что помимо поцелуя ему досталось письмо с густо обведёнными иероглифами на конверте. Он тогда весь вечер смотрел на это письмо, а письмо смотрело на него в ответ. Мысли и чувства Дайчи не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки – точки полного равнодушия, и письмо тоже никуда не исчезло – осталось лежать хрупкой бумажкой между последней страницей и обложкой одной из старых тетрадей, которую Дайчи никогда больше не открывал.

В его голове по-прежнему были лишь волейбол, друзья и желание во что бы то ни стало идти вперёд и добиваться своего. Мыслям о том, почему первый, украденный у него поцелуй его даже не взволновал – места не было.

А сейчас он раз за разом читает одно и то же предложение, смысл которого хронически ускользает, и всё потому, что Куроо сидит напротив и задумчиво перекатывает по губам палочку от леденца, совершенно не замечая, какое влияние оказывает на Дайчи этим нехитрым действом.

* * *

Раньше Дайчи не обращал внимания, сколько девчонок вьётся вокруг спортивных команд. В Карасуно они не были звёздами, а Киоко и Ячи Дайчи воспринимал как сестёр, но здесь – здесь всё по-другому.

Девчонки часто сидят на трибуне во время тренировок, и Дайчи всегда полагал, что им просто нравится волейбол или делать здесь уроки, но вряд ли Куроо хвастает своим умением мысленно решать уравнения перед девчонкой, свесившейся к нему с перил – то и дело хихикающей и поправляющей и без того идеальную причёску. Справедливости ради – не один Куроо бессовестно флиртует во время тренировок, но прежде Дайчи не ловил себя на желании забросить руку ему на шею и уволочь на площадку, подальше от чужого жадного внимания. Дайчи вообще много на чём себя раньше не ловил.

Звуки ударов мячей, выкрики и собственный участившийся пульс сливаются в сплошной монотонный гул.

Дайчи отворачивается и бьёт по мячу с такой силой, что кожа мгновенно краснеет и жжётся; пустая бутылка с неприятным грохотом катится по полу. Он сбивает ещё несколько и зарабатывает одобрительный взгляд тренера, после чего их собирают на разбор полётов и отпускают. Обычно Дайчи задерживается ещё немного, чтобы просто побросать мяч в стену и остыть, но остыть сейчас ему поможет разве что ледяной душ.

Он выкручивает напор до максимума и долго торчит под колотящими по спине струями. Кожа покрывается мурашками, волоски на руках встают дыбом. Дайчи водит пальцем по гладкому кафелю и старается сосредоточиться на физических ощущениях. Ему удаётся, когда зубы уже начинают стучать друг о дружку.

Со стороны раздевалки не слышно ни звука, и он обещает себе разобраться с рефератом по энергосетям сегодня же, если за дверью окажется пусто, но, видимо, он уже исчерпал свой резерв удачи на несколько лет вперёд.

Куроо сидит на скамье, прислонившись головой к стене, скрестив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза, и несколько секунд Дайчи тратит на борьбу с желанием развернуться и сбежать обратно в душевую. Куроо избавляет его от метаний, тянет, не размыкая век:

– Ну ты и горазд плескаться.

– Нужно было собраться с мыслями.

– Мм. Это теперь так называется?

Дайчи от неожиданности выпускает дверцу шкафчика, и та чуть не хлопает его по пальцу, но чертыхание по крайней мере даёт ему дополнительную секунду на придумывание ответа.

– Пошёл ты.

– Сам пошёл, – с готовностью отзывается Куроо.

Дайчи улыбается, но тут же встряхивается и лезет за одеждой, стараясь натянуть её как можно быстрее, но ткань липнет к мокрому телу, скручивается жгутом и ни в какую не желает оказывать ему хоть каплю содействия. Дайчи мысленно стонет и украдкой посматривает на Куроо, но тот по-прежнему изображает спящего или действительно пытается урвать крохи отдыха. Густые тени под глазами отчётливо свидетельствуют в пользу последнего, а если подумать, Дайчи вообще давно заметил за ним склонность дремать при любой мало-мальски располагающей к тому возможности.

– Давно ждёшь? – спрашивает он, чтобы проверить свою догадку, и тут же напрягается – ему вовсе не должно льстить то, что Куроо ждал его здесь всё это время, им ведь всё равно обоим сейчас ехать домой.

Куроо отзывается не сразу. Неразборчиво мычит и широко зевает, не трудясь прикрыть рот рукой – всё-таки действительно задремал.

– Я готов. Поднимайся, если не хочешь остаться здесь на ночь.

– И вот она благодарность, – Куроо разлепляет глаза и смотрит на него снизу вверх, хмурится, а через секунду уже оказывается на ногах и пальцами приподнимает подбородок Дайчи. – У тебя губы синюшные. Какого чёрта?

Дайчи отшатывается и врёт что-то о закончившейся воде, даже не вслушиваясь в то, что несёт. Лицо горит так, будто в него плеснули кипятком.

* * *

– Савамура, ты не видел... ай... блин!

Дайчи выглядывает из ванной на шум и приподнимает брови, переводя взгляд с потирающего бедро Куроо на отодвинутый от стойки высокий стул.

– Не представляю, кто додумался сравнивать тебя с кошкой, – тянет он, не пытаясь скрыть насмешку. – Даже слон в посудной лавке будет изящней.

Может быть, в этом есть доля лукавства, но Куроо и правда частенько не вписывается в углы, особенно на чужой территории. Хотя и на своей осечки случаются.

– Он сам бросился мне под ноги.

– Ты не настолько прельстив.

Куроо смеётся, а Дайчи замирает и не может пошевелиться.

* * *

Часы не телефоне показывают 3:23, Дайчи страдальчески вздыхает и накрывается подушкой. От белья пахнет стиральным порошком, дышать жарко и тяжело, но Куроо вообще всю жизнь спит лицом в подушку и ничего – щеголяет хаером, над секретом которого ломает голову вся команда.

Дайчи понимает, о чём думает, и пару раз бьётся головой о футон: что бы он ни делал, всё последнее время его мысли всё равно возвращаются к тому, кого он как раз старается выкинуть из головы.

Так не пойдёт.

Он переворачивается на спину, закидывает подушку под голову и складывает руки на груди, слепо глядя в тёмную пустоту потолка.

Что-то нужно решать с этим свалившимся на него увлечением. Вчера он уже получил выговор от лектора за невнимательность, а позавчера на работе чуть не уронил на ногу ящик с консервами. Дважды. Спасла отточенная на площадке реакция, но даже она не помогала, когда Дайчи зависал – всё чаще и всё безнадёжней. Как сегодня во время инцидента со стулом. Он думает, что всё дело в низком рокочущем смехе – очень приятном, когда Куроо не хихикает, изображая вселенское зло, но нет, Дайчи и раньше так залипал: когда Куроо грыз колпачки ручек, когда набивал мяч над головой во время разминки, когда с видом пятилетки пускал трубочкой пузыри в стакане сока и даже когда просто тупил в телефон.

Всё это до того обычные и естественные действия, что у Дайчи никак не выходит понять – почему именно Куроо? И почему именно сейчас? Ему не нужна эта... эти ощущения и всё, что они могут за собой повлечь. Не когда у него всё настолько хорошо, насколько вообще можно представить.

Дайчи поворачивает голову набок и пытается рассмотреть спящего в полуметре от него Куроо, но различает только очертания силуэта – более чёрного, чем остальная темнота. Ещё год назад он даже представить не мог, что настолько не понравившийся ему по первому впечатлению тип – к тому же капитан их заклятых соперников, сможет стать ему лучшим другом. Дайчи не вправе это портить – был бы не вправе, даже если бы имелся хоть мизерный шанс на взаимность, а у него и того нет. Сколько бы в сети не твердили о живущем в каждом зерне латентной гомосексуальности, Дайчи достался самый натуральный сосед из возможных.

Ему остаётся только надеяться, что всё это – просто блажь и бушующие гормоны, что его попустит раньше, чем он сделает какую-то глупость. Нужно просто переждать и выкинуть все «если» из головы.

* * *

Утро встречает Дайчи удушающим жаром и ломотой во всём теле. Болит каждая кость, в голове тяжесть и пульсация, словно её доверху наполнили болью и та плещется, перекатываясь от одной стенки черепа к другой.

На лоб опускается что-то влажное и прохладное; Дайчи готов поклясться, что это самое восхитительное прикосновение в его жизни. Он пытается приподняться и разлепить глаза, но жмурится от яркого света, а что-то на груди не даёт ему толком пошевелиться.

– Полегче, герой. На тебе сейчас готовить можно вместо печки.

Дайчи как раз удаётся сфокусироваться, чтобы заметить, насколько сильно расходится резкость тона и обеспокоенность в глазах Куроо. Жар от его руки на груди волнами расходится по всему телу, как круги от брошенного в воду камня.

– Видал я идиотов разной степени тяжести, но ты, Савамура, не перестаёшь меня удивлять.

– Полагаю, – собственный язык кажется распухшим и неповоротливым, но Дайчи всё равно не намерен сносить подначки молча, – полагаю, это всё ещё не комплимент.

– Рад, что температура не отшибла тебе мозги, – хмыкает Куроо. – Я вот в таком состоянии маму от Кенмы отличить не мог.

Он всё-таки помогает Дайчи поднять голову и подносит к губами соломинку. От тёплой сладости, смягчающей воспалённое горло, хочется стонать, но получается только хрипеть. Куроо смотрит на него со снисхождением, как на дитя неразумное, и подносит пару таблеток. Дайчи смотрит на белые кругляши, лежащие на ладони, затем на Куроо. Как-то всё по-дурацки неловко.

– Я могу сам, – пробует он и сводит брови, стараясь звучать убедительно.

– Не сомневаюсь. Это ведь в твоих интересах – не вынуждать меня запихивать в тебя лекарства силой.

– Я имею в виду...

Раньше, чем ему удаётся закончить, Куроо просто прикладывает ладонь к его рту, и Дайчи чуть не проглатывает свой язык вместе с таблетками. Он возмущённо таращит глаза поверх пальцев Куроо, но тот выжидает несколько секунд и только затем снова подносит стакан с соломинкой. У Дайчи слов не находится для всей этой невозмутимой наглости.

– Просто прими это как мужчина.

– Потешаешься над больными. Очень по-мужски.

– Только над одним, который сам виноват. Пей.

Дайчи скрипит зубами. И отчётливо представляет, как можно заставить насильно принять жидкость. Представляет настолько ярко, что буквально физически чувствует, как его снова бросает в жар.

Лоб Куроо прочерчивает вертикальная морщинка, и Дайчи торопливо хватается за соломинку – как тот самый утопающий, лишь бы отвлечь внимание.

* * *

Когда Дайчи просыпается в следующий раз, солнце полосует косыми линиями стену над изголовьем его футона – значит, время уже перевалило за обед. Он плотнее заворачивается в кокон из одеяла и лежит с закрытыми глазами, слушая мерный перестук клавиш, пока ему не надоедает.

– Который час?

Куроо отзывается сразу:

– Половина третьего.

– И ты не на занятиях?

– Как видишь.

В груди разрастается тёплый шар, не имеющий никакого отношения к болезни. На самом деле, Дайчи чувствует себя более чем сносно. Он переворачивается на бок: в поле зрения попадает обтянутое протёртой джинсой колено и босые ступни. И Дайчи вспоминает, о чём думал прошлой ночью.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я прекрасно могу сам о себе позаботиться? – говорит он, морщась от грубых, хриплых нот в голосе. Из-за них выходит даже резче, чем он хотел.

– Знаю.

– Тогда тебе вовсе не обязательно изображать наседку и уж тем более пропускать универ из-за меня.

Стук клавиш прекращается. Дайчи очень хочет увидеть, какое сейчас у Куроо выражение лица, но он скорее язык себе откусит, потому что если Куроо посмотрит в глаза ему – наверняка сразу всё поймёт.

– Не думал, – говорит Куроо ровным и сухим голосом, – что при болезни у тебя так портится характер.

Он поднимается и куда-то уходит. Дайчи слышит шаги и шелест одежды, стук выдвигаемых ящичков, звон ключей. Потом – хлопок двери.

Всё получилось настолько просто, что даже не верится. Впору радоваться, но ему становится так плохо и обидно, что щиплет глаза.

Он даёт себе минуту на полную отдачу этому горькому и сокрушающему чувству, а потом делает несколько глубоких вдохов, находит оставленный рядом с футоном стакан воды и выпивает его залпом, игнорируя лежащие рядом блистеры. Затем накрывается одеялом с головой и пробует заснуть.

Ему мешает звук отпираемой двери и голос, звучащий так, будто ничего не случилось:

– В твоих интересах перестать сучиться, потому что я взял мисо-суп и твои обожаемые киви и не побоюсь расправиться со всем этим в одиночку.

Дайчи замирает. Он снова слушает звуки передвижений Куроо, а потом шаги приближаются к его футону, и он вовсе перестаёт дышать. Лба касается сухая тёплая ладонь.

– Вот горе, – бормочет Куроо и уходит, а Дайчи чувствует, как ресницы всё-таки мокнут.

* * *

Увеличивать расстояние так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений и не сорваться самому, получается медленно, – шажок за шажком, капля по капле, – но получается.

Дайчи с головой ныряет в учёбу, берёт дополнительные смены и старается как можно реже появляться дома. Одёргивает себя, когда по привычке тянется закинуть руку Куроо на плечо или придержать за локоть... и с удивлением обнаруживает, что они вообще были – эти привычки. Неосознанные, но уже вросшие в мышцы подобно рефлексам.

Куроо хмурится всякий раз, как Дайчи отказывается составить ему компанию на ночном киномарафоне, прошвырнуться вместе по недавно открывшемуся в ТЦ отделу спорт-товаров, даже от помощи с английским, с которым Дайчи по-прежнему дружит исключительно в паре со словарём.

Иногда Дайчи кажется, что Куроо давно обо всём догадался, прочитал его, как нехитрый рекламный буклет, и вот-вот уличит, обвинит – и будет абсолютно прав. Но Куроо только хмурится и улыбается – понимающе и немного криво.

* * *

– Я человек многих талантов.

– Например?

– Что?

– Каких талантов?

К чести Куроо, его смущение длится не дольше мгновения.

– Я могу завязать черенок вишни языком.

Дайчи закатывает глаза.

– Ещё что-нибудь?

– Оригами. Знаю пару сотен схем.

– Что-нибудь _полезное_?

Теперь глаза закатывает Куроо. Он снова открывает рот, и Дайчи добавляет поспешно:

– Волейбол и учёба не считаются.

Куроо что-то бубнит под нос – настолько неразборчиво, что Дайчи не понимает ни слова.

– Я так и думал.

– Я амбидекстер, – наконец, выдаёт Куроо.

Он притягивает к себе листок и сосредоточенно выводит на нём несколько иероглифов – сначала правой рукой, затем левой. Когда он разворачивает лист к Дайчи, тот читает две надписи: «Протоссы рулят» и «Савамура милый, когда смущается». Почерк немного отличается, но любой из вариантов всё равно выглядит лучше, чем то, что выходит из-под пера в руках Дайчи. В горле становится сухо, как в пустыне. Дайчи облизывает губы и поднимает взгляд, уже намереваясь сказать что-нибудь, но тут Куроо резко хлопает ладонями по столу и поднимается, объявляя чересчур громко:

– Занятия через пять минут, я бы на твоём месте не рассиживался здесь долго.

Дайчи провожает его взглядом, а потом закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Затем аккуратно сворачивает оставленную записку, убирает её в карман и спешит на собственную пару.

* * *

Иногда Дайчи кажется, что он начинает сходить с ума. Он видит флирт в самом обычном дружелюбии и насмешку – в подначках, которыми, справедливости ради, с самого начала изобилует их общение.

Хуже всего становится на площадке.

Они оба сидят на скамейке запасных, к бедру Дайчи прижимается тёплое бедро Куроо, в ушах ритмичным набатом пульсирует кровь, а ноздри щекочет запах пота и сожжённого адреналина со знакомой примесью дезодоранта.

Ему в равной степени хочется выйти на поле и положить руку на чужое колено.

* * *

Дайчи выходит из ванной, приглаживая на ходу волосы, и не сразу понимает, что не так. Куроо смотрит на него, как ребёнок, получивший письмо из Хогвартса и билет на шоколадную фабрику одновременно.

– Футболка, – поясняет он и тычет пальцем в Дайчи, а потом указывает на себя.

На нём красная футболка с белыми рукавами, на Дайчи – белая с красными. Куроо пересекает комнату в несколько широких шагов и обнимает Дайчи за плечи, притираясь горячим боком.

– Знаешь, как это выглядит?

Дайчи пытается осторожно выскользнуть из объятья – безуспешно, пальцы сжимаются на коже сильнее, как только чувствуют намёк на сопротивление.

– Мы теперь совсем как бро, – мурлычет Куроо. – Или парочка геев, как посмотреть...

Дайчи замыкает ещё на слове «парочка». Он вырывается и зло толкает Куроо в грудь, сдерживаясь, чтобы не пойти дальше и не впечатать его в стену, не сделать больно по-настоящему.

– Для тебя это шуточки всё?

– Эй, да ладно тебе. Я просто...

Вскинутые в успокаивающем жесте руки и неловкая улыбка только распаляют, и Дайчи издаёт звук, больше всего похожий на настоящий рык.

– Вот именно. Ты просто. У тебя всегда всё просто: просто влезть в мою жизнь, просто сделать меня частью своей, просто всё время вторгаться в моё личное пространство. Чужое мнение на этот счёт тебя не волнует!

– Чужое – нет, – обрывает его Куроо.

Он даже не повышает голоса, но Дайчи отшатывается, впервые слыша от него настолько резкий и сухой тон. Окончание повисает в воздухе тяжёлой, обвиняющей паузой; вспышка Дайчи гаснет в ней, как пожар, засыпанный песком.

– Прости, – Дайчи снова проводит ладонью по волосам, по лицу, дёргает проклятую футболку за подол, но стянуть не решается. – У меня сдача проекта на носу, нервы ни к чёрту. Я не имел в виду то, что сказал.

Под тяжёлым, испытывающим взглядом неуютно и хочется ёрзать, что-то сделать, сказать, выложить всё как есть.

– Ты ведь помнишь, что сам согласился жить... здесь?

У Дайчи внутри всё обрывает от этой заминки.

– Конечно. И я очень тебе благодарен, я правда ничего этого не думаю.

– Ладно, – кивает Куроо и сам стаскивает футболку через голову. – В другой раз просто купи пачку мороженого или попроси оставить тебе квартиру на ночь. Не обязательно кидаться на людей.

Он продолжает о чём-то болтать, бессистемно открывая и закрывая ящики, и от фальши в его голосе Дайчи всё глубже вгоняет ногти в ладони.

* * *

В одиннадцатом часу мобильник подмигивает входящим сообщением:

_From: Творю добро, помогаю сове с домашкой. Переночую у него._

_From: Развлекись или хотя бы выспись)_

Дайчи, за день успевший уже десять раз пожалеть об утренней постыдной истерике, стискивает телефон с такой силой, что пластиковый корпус трещит.

Новых сообщений нет.

Дайчи проводит подушечкой пальца по едва заметной трещине на глянцевой поверхности чехла. Точно такая же сейчас расползается в его жизни – незримая со стороны, но вполне реальная. 

Он хотел оттолкнуть Куроо, и у него отлично получилось: тот сбежал из собственного дома и на этот раз не заявится через четверть часа с горячим ужином и любимыми сладостями Дайчи.

Тишину кажущейся неожиданно слишком просторной – и слишком пустой – квартиры нарушает только жужжание куллера; света от экрана лежащего на полу ноутбука едва хватает, чтобы осветить закуток вокруг кресла. Дайчи смотрит на этот экран, на стартовую страницу поиска с не законченной фразой «как примириться...» и подсвечивающимися вариантами: «как примириться с женой», «как примириться с разноцветными носками», «как примириться если я не хочу». Дайчи уже не знает, чего он хочет.

А если быть с собой честным: знает, что желаемого не получит.

Он подтягивает ноутбук на колени и долго смотрит на светящиеся синим клавиши, прежде чем решается стереть старый запрос и набрать новый. На экране появляются кубики цензуры и разноцветные баннеры с маркировкой «R18». Дайчи прокручивает ролики один за другим, заставляя совесть заткнуться и оставить его в покое хотя бы на этот вечер. В итоге щёлкает по ссылке почти наугад.

Камера снимает со спины, как стоящий на коленях парень отсасывает у второго, опёршегося на стену с живой изгородью. Поразительно, как ему ветки не колют, хотя, может быть, первый настолько хорош, что до всего остального нет дела. Дайчи внимательнее рассматривает первого: почти болезненно бледная кожа, несколько родинок на левой лопатке, татуировка в виде извивающейся кольцами змеи на пояснице. Узкие плечи и маленькая, аккуратная задница. Из всего сходства – только взъерошенные чёрные волосы, и Дайчи машинально отмечает, что холёный актёр проигрывает по всем пунктам. Он убирает ноут обратно на пол, стягивает штаны на бёдра и закрывает глаза.

У Куроо широкие, хорошо развитые плечи, чётко очерченные мышцы и лопатки, лохматый узелок шнурка чуть выше двух выпирающих позвонков. Спереди на шнурке болтается металлическая плашка с иероглифом «удача». Дайчи не раз представлял, как возьмёт её в рот, чувствуя горьковатый привкус, потянет так, чтобы шнурок врезался в шею, а потом поцелует тёплую кожу на груди. Дальше он думать боялся, а сейчас не думать не может. Он бы долго выцеловывал Куроо грудь и ключицы, щипал соски, а потом бы вылизал косые мышцы внизу живота и внутреннюю сторону бёдер, намеренно оттягивая самое главное, пока у Куроо колени сами собой не начали бы разъезжаться в стороны. Как у Дайчи сейчас.

Дайчи сильнее сжимает пальцы, всхлипывает и кончает от этой простой, почти невинной фантазии.

* * *

_To: Помоги мне!_

Знающие люди поговаривают: признание проблемы – первый шаг на пути к её решению. Что ж, Дайчи уже уяснил, что игнорирование в его случае не работает.

_From: Что случилось? С тобой всё в порядке?_

_To: Да._

_To: То есть нет._

_To: Прости._

Дайчи смотрит на этот беспомощный поток сознания и остро жалеет о том, что отправленные смс не сотрёшь. Проклятье. Суга начнёт волноваться, а последнее, что сейчас нужно Дайчи, – это два переживающих идиота вместо одного. Но Суга никогда не подводит, если кто и сможет помочь, сохранив холодную голову на плечах, так это он.

_To: Кажется я... мне кое-кто нравится._

_From: О. Это здорово. Кто она?_

_To: Это сложно объяснить..._

_From: Тогда расскажи, чего ты боишься?_

_To: Кто сказал, что я боюсь?_

_From: Дайчи, сколько мы знакомы? Такого скрытного типа ещё поискать, ты бы ни за что не обратился за советом, если бы не был в отчаянии._

_From: Так в чём проблема?_

Дайчи раскачивается на стуле, и вместе с ним раскачиваются все столпы, на которых основывается его жизненная стабильность. Он полночи убил, придумывая формулировки, которые объяснили бы Суге суть и при этом не спалили его.

_To: У нас вроде как фундаментально разные взгляды на отношения._

_From: А теперь ещё раз на человеческом языке._

_To: Она вроде как по девочкам._

Он нажимает отправку и зажмуривается. Не может не зажмуриться, трясёт головой и выжидает несколько секунд после нового сигнала сообщения.

_From: Воу! О_О_

_From: Прости, это, хм, было неожиданно._

_From: Ты точно уверен? Ты разговаривал с ней?_

_To: Я УЖЕ НИ В ЧЁМ НЕ УВЕРЕН_

Дайчи терпеть не может капслок, но этот крик души словно минует его мозг.

_To: Иногда мне кажется, что она сама со мной флиртует, но мы друзья, понимаешь? Это получается будто... само собой. Я даже не понял, что происходит, пока не стало поздно, а теперь не знаю, как быть, у меня не получается это игнорировать..._

_From: Хотел бы я как-нибудь взглянуть на ту, что вытащила тебя на такую тираду..._

_To: Суга!_

_From: Прости-прости! Так почему ты просто не поговоришь с ней?_

_To: Ты слышал, как я сказал, что не вхожу в группу её интересов? Что прикажешь делать, когда я получу по морде и всё будет кончено?_

_From: Дайчи, никакая девушка не будет бить тебя по морде!))_

_From: И ещё ты сказал, что не уверен и что не можешь игнорировать происходящее. Просто поговорите. Даже если не сложится, ты будешь знать, что попытался. Это лучше, чем изводить себя._

Дайчи вовсе не уверен, что лучше. Но в одном Суга прав – продолжать изводить себя он не может.

* * *

– Иди сюда, – тянет Куроо из недр подушек и пледа, куда забрался с целью полного и безраздельного посвящения себя безделью, – у меня есть тепло и печеньки.

– У тебя нет печенек.

– У меня есть попкорн. Это лучше.

Композиция выглядит как триумф лени и прокрастинации, и при других обстоятельствах Дайчи вряд ли бы устоял перед искушением, но если у Куроо есть попкорн, то у Дайчи – незаконченный проект и горящий дедлайн.

И ему совсем не улыбается сидеть в обнимку посреди плюшевого гнезда с тем, кому он с куда большим удовольствием предпочёл бы вылизать горло.

– Здесь как минимум двадцать пять градусов, – пробует Дайчи ещё раз. – Ты уверен, что тепло – это то, чем логично заманивать?

– Логика с тобой бесполезна. Фильм? Карты, деньги, два ствола? – Куроо игриво шевелит бровями.

– Попробуй ещё раз.

– Кола?

– Уверен, ты можешь лучше.

– Моё общество? Давай, Савамура, хватит ломаться. Уже почти полночь, ты всё равно не напишешь ничего умного в таком состоянии.

Самое обидное – когда Куроо начинает давить сложно опровержимыми фактами. В открытом документе за последние полчаса не появилось ни одной новой строчки, а сам Дайчи то и дело отвлекался на звуки из ноутбука Куроо... и голую щиколотку, торчащую из-под пледа.

На соседнее кресло Дайчи забирается молча. Куроо тоже благоразумно воздерживается от комментариев, но у него и так на лице написано всё, что он думает о Дайчи и его упрямстве.

– Да ладно уж, не сдерживайся.

– Гордость и преодоление, – тут же скалится эта язва.

Дайчи разводит руками, зачерпывает горсть попкорна и с любопытством осматривает конструкцию импровизированного кинотеатра: две стопки книг на полу и лежащий на них ноутбук.

– Знаешь, можно попробовать скинуться и купить котацу.

– Для меня и так каждое утро – пытка, – вздыхает Куроо и подтягивает плед ближе к лицу, заглушая дальнейшую речь. – Если мы купим котацу, я пущу под ним корни.

– Тоже верно.

Первые несколько минут Дайчи ждёт продолжения разговора или новых подначек, или какой-нибудь подставы от собственного тела, непредсказуемо реагирующего на близость Куроо, но, вопреки всякой логике, на него снисходит странное, почти фаталистическое спокойствие. Полумрак, запах попкорна и ощущение чужого плеча в паре дюймов от собственного и правда навевают мысли о кинотеатре. Легко представить, что это свидание. Так же легко, как нашарить под пледом ладонь Куроо или положить свою ему на бедро и сжать. В конце концов, из них двоих это Куроо любитель трепать языком, а Дайчи всегда предпочитал просто делать.

Если уж срывать лейкопластырь, то одним рывком, да?

Дайчи садится чуть прямее и вытягивает руку за спиной Куроо. Он понятия не имеет, чем тот руководствовался, выбирая в качестве мебели два мешка, но сейчас от этого только в выигрыше – из-за отсутствия спинки как таковой рука соскальзывает и почти касается голой кожи над воротом футболки. На вопросительный взгляд Дайчи пожимает плечами – «Затекла», – и получает в ответ понимающую улыбку. Реакция... воодушевляет, но решительность Дайчи обожает давать сбои в неподходящий момент, так что он запинывает сомнения в дальний угол и оборачивается, чтобы...

– Как считаешь, что толкает людей на импульсивные поступки? – голос Куроо его опережает.

Дайчи смотрит в выбеленный светом экрана профиль и чувствует, как медленной, мучительной судорогой сжимается что-то внутри.

– О чём ты? – вопрос звучит совсем жалко, как неумелая отсрочка перед неизбежным, но сейчас она ему просто жизненно необходима.

Куроо всё-таки скашивает на него взгляд и дёргает подбородком в сторону экрана.

– Ну... человек просыпается утром и решает ни с того ни с сего ограбить банк. Уволиться из адвокатской конторы и отправиться в кругосветный трип. Выучить китайский. Сделать подружке предложение прямо в такси.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

У Дайчи язык пристает к нёбу – сухой и неповоротливый, как тогда, во время болезни. Куроо разворачивается к нему всем корпусом и задевает руку Дайчи своей, совершенно этого не замечая.

– А почему ты отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос? Сюжетом вдохновился, в голову пришло. Интересно, что ты об этом думаешь.

– Думаю, что действовать без плана – глупо.

– А как же импровизация?

– Не все хороши в импровизации, Куроо.

– Да брось, неужели тебе никогда не хотелось показать судье пару нецензурных жестов на матче? Сыграть в стритбол? Купить манго вместо киви? Сознаться в чём-нибудь?

На Дайчи будто обрушивается ведро холодной воды. Так... вот для чего всё это? Куроо всё знает? Решил подловить, предварительно притупив бдительность? Дайчи щурится и стискивает кулаки – трюк вполне в духе Куроо.

– Ты уверен, что дело в сюжете?

– Опять съезжаешь. Так что? Правильные мальчики не рискуют, или ты просто трусишь?

Дайчи подаётся вперёд и целует – просто прижимается губами к губам. В голове словно лопается световая граната, поглощающая все мысли. Остаются только ощущения: шероховатая корочка на нижней губе, тёплое дыхание на кончике носа, закаменевшие мышцы под ладонью, которую Дайчи, сам того не заметив, успел положить Куроо на шею.

Когда он отстраняется – ощущения пропадают, зато мысли захлёстывают таким шквалом, что Дайчи почти воочию видит их водоворот и себя, тонущего в эпицентре воронки.

У Куроо расфокусированные, округлившиеся глаза и неестественная, будто криво приклеенная улыбка. Он моргает и обшаривает беспомощным взглядом комнату, трогает мочку уха и снова возвращается к Дайчи.

– Окей, – медленно тянет он, – уел. Это было... неожиданно.

Дайчи кивает – тоже очень медленно. Неловкость и напряжение между ними почти осязаемы, протяни руку и шарахнет током.

– Напомни мне больше с тобой не спорить.

Куроо дёргает уголком рта, и это движение до боли похоже на судорогу. Дайчи через силу заставляет себя снова кивнуть.

Они досматривают фильм до конца, но Дайчи не слышит ни единой реплики – ни героев, ни тех пустых и риторических, которыми пару раз обменивается с Куроо.

* * *

Несколько дней проходят как в тумане. Дайчи не вспомнил бы ни что делал, ни с кем говорил, ни что ел, даже если бы ему угрожали пытками. С Куроо он ведёт себя так, будто ничего не случилось и получает от этого какое-то злое мазохистское удовольствие.

Он попытался – у него не получилось.

Куроо никуда не делся – не прогнал, не обозвал педиком, не полез в душу. По прежнему варит по утрам кофе на двоих, скидывает понравившиеся песни и прижимается горячим влажным плечом во время тренировок.

Но теперь Дайчи частенько ловит на себе долгие изучающие взгляды и слышит в воздухе запах озона.

* * *

– Эй, – зовёт Куроо, как раз когда Дайчи отпивает какао и отодвигает кружку.

В следующую секунду Куроо ложится животом на барную стойку и целует его. Сперва это просто осторожное прикосновение, а потом он проводит языком по губам, и у Дайчи в голове снова что-то взрывается – со снопом искр и молниями. Возможно, какая-нибудь трансформаторная будка или всё-таки его мозг, не выдержавший всех этих перегрузок.

Он ошалело таращится на Куроо, а тот смотрит на него и продолжает водить языком по губам. Дайчи рычит, стискивает пальцы на загривке и целует, кусает в ответ, вкладывая в это всю бурю эмоций, что испытывает и которая не выражает и половины. Куроо сдаёт под этим напором, закрывает глаза, но берёт себя в руки и возвращает укус.

– Пиздец, – выдаёт он ёмкую характеристику после, трогая припухшие пунцовые губы.

Дайчи одновременно стыдно и лестно. Но кое-что всё-таки не помешает прояснить.

– Какого хрена ты устроил?

– Давай ты не будешь держать меня за идиота, – неожиданно резко отзывается Куроо. – Ты несколько недель шарахался от меня, как от чумного, не вздумай заливать, что это не так. Потом эта херня с личным пространством. А когда я решил прижать тебя к стенке, ты выкинул такое, что я усомнился, не приложило ли меня где-нибудь головой в переулке. Но как оклемался – сложил два и два. Так что это мой вопрос: какого хрена?

– Я не...

– Ты – да. Прекрати.

«Я заслуживаю правды», – остаётся невысказанным, и с этим Дайчи не может поспорить. 

– Ты тараторишь, когда нервничаешь, – говорит он первое, что приходит в голову. – Это... вроде как мило.

– Я тебе сейчас голову откушу, – ласково обещает Куроо, и Дайчи бы умилился, если бы не верил, что тому по силам реализовать угрозу. – Это вряд ли покажется тебе милым.

Дайчи облизывает губы, всё ещё чувствуя остаточный привкус какао.

– Ты мне нравишься. Очень.

Он сам поражается тому, как спокойно говорит это, и как легко ему становится после. Вот уж правда: как камень с души.

– Видишь, – кивает Куроо, – не так уж сложно.

– Твоя очередь. Могу поклясться, до того вечера ты действительно ни о чём таком не думал. Как бы мне ни хотелось.

– Не думал, – легко соглашается Куроо, не разыгрывая сцен; Дайчи никак не может прочитать, что творится у него в голове. – Но мне стало интересно.

Края столешницы больно впиваются в ладони; Дайчи кажется, что он ослышался.

– Интересно? Это игра, по-твоему, что ли?

– Не горячись. Я имею в виду: ты меня заинтересовал. И я хотел бы попробовать.

Дайчи хотел бы встать и закончить этот разговор, но помнит, что ещё несколько дней назад желание у него было всего одно: получить шанс. Что ж, никто не обещал, что будет легко и на его условиях.

Куроо выглядит безмятежным, но указательный и средний пальцы правой руки отбивают беззвучную дробь по локтю левой. Дайчи задумчиво почёсывает подбородок.

– Значит ли это, что ты каждый день будешь готовить ужин?

– Нет, – фыркает Куроо.

Заметно, как его отпускает: прищур разглаживается, меняется наклон головы, пальцы перестают терзать локоть и тянутся к одной из позабытых чашек.

– Попытка не пытка.

На сей раз через стойку перегибается Дайчи, и румянец, появляющийся на щеках Куроо, когда он стирает с уголка его губ шоколадную каплю, – самое очаровательное зрелище, что Дайчи доводилось видеть.

* * *

На втором часу раздражающей возни с соседнего футона Дайчи не выдерживает.

– Ты и святого доконаешь...

– Тебе-то почём знать? – мгновенно огрызается Куроо. – Ты-то точно не из их числа.

Дайчи садится и трёт глаза, оглядывается на Куроо и произносит уже сочувствующе:

– Опять бессонница?

– Это не бессонница.

– В прошлый раз ты отказался признавать, что это нервы.

– Потому что это не нервы.

– Точно. Ты просто плохо спишь перед матчами. Чтобы устрашать соперников красными глазами и синяками под ними.

– Что-то ты подозрительно остроумный в столь поздний час.

– Ты меня вдохновляешь...

В полутьме получается рассмотреть очертания и даже тени – одни более глубокие, чем другие. Куроо поворачивает голову, и Дайчи может представить, какое у него сейчас лицо – наверняка жалобное и вопросительно-укоряющее. Дайчи уже знает, что будет дальше.

– Помнёшь спинку?

– Ты ведь до утра проворочаешься и мне спать не дашь?

– Увы.

– Тогда какой у меня выбор?

Дайчи старается не допускать в голос радостно-предвкушающих интонаций. Ну, по крайней мере слишком очевидных. Раньше такие ночи были сущей пыткой: удивительно оказалось узнать, что такой пофигист, как Куроо, на самом деле с трудом засыпает перед серьёзными матчами. Вдвойне удивительно – что от хорошего массажа он отключается за считанные минуты.

– Ты лучше всех, – стонет Куроо, когда Дайчи льёт масло на подставленную спину и с нажимом проводит ладонями вдоль позвоночника.

Раньше такие ночи были сущей пыткой. Сейчас Дайчи может позволить себе наклониться и мазнуть языком по выпирающей лопатке, прихватить кожу зубами. Не только разминать твёрдые мышцы, но и просто гладить скользкую горячую кожу. 

Куроо под ним стонет на грани слышимости, Дайчи наклоняется и целует его в висок.

* * *

Куроо останавливается сзади, и когда его присутствие начинает нервировать, вдруг опускается на корточки и кусает в загривок. Дайчи возмущённо вскидывается, а Куроо смеётся и вжимается носом в волосы, шумно вдыхает.

– Фетишируешь? – бормочет Дайчи, борясь с неожиданным смущением.

Если раньше он думал, что у Куроо проблемы с определением физических границ личного пространства, то с новым статусом эти границы стираются вовсе.

Сложнее всего оказывается привыкнуть к тому, что он воспринимает открывшийся ряд возможностей как игру на разведку местности и бросается в неё с энтузиазмом великовозрастного щенка. Опытным путём Дайчи узнаёт, что Куроо нравятся его руки и когда Дайчи кладёт их ему на шею. Нравится, когда Дайчи гладит его по голове, и ещё больше нравится целоваться. Что ему не нравится спать в обнимку, но он позволяет, потому что это нравится Дайчи.

– Захотелось попробовать, – выдыхает Куроо на ухо и сжимает губами край.

Дайчи отпихивает ногой свою тетрадь и японско-итальянский разговорник, с недавних пор прочно поселившийся у изголовья футонов, и тянет Куроо за руку к себе. Целует оказавшуюся на уровне лица шею, проводит большим пальцем по разлёту ключиц, пока Куроо почёсывает его затылок, приятно задевая кожу коротко стрижеными ногтями. От него пахнет очередным фруктовым мылом и чистым телом, и Дайчи сдаётся – тоже утыкается носом в изгиб шеи и дышит, дышит, никак не может надышаться.

– Ну и кто из нас фетишист? – смеётся Куроо и тянет с Дайчи футболку, а потом отстраняется, избавляется от своей и падает на спину, утягивая Дайчи за собой.

Дайчи смотрит на него, стараясь взглядом впитать как можно больше – от смеющихся глаз до напрягшегося живота, и на мгновение его охватывает паника: что, если он ошибётся, сделает что-то не так, или не сделает, что ему вообще с ним – таким – делать? Но Куроо касается его колена, царапает ногтями плотную ткань джинсов, и Дайчи сразу успокаивается, сглатывает вязкую слюну.

– И это всё мне?

– Если хочешь.

– Очень.

Он опирается на обе руки по бокам от головы Куроо, наклоняется и целует – медленно и тягуче, влажно, с удовольствием смакуя каждое движение. Куроо выводит кончиками пальцев круги на его спине, сжимает бока коленями и прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами, чтобы сразу отпустить и шепнуть:

– С чего начнём?

– А с чего ты хочешь?

– Столько вариантов...

– Я бы мог облизать тебя. С кончиков ушей до кончиков пальцев. На ногах.

Выражение, появившееся у Куроо на лице, стоит всей той храбрости, что потребовалась Дайчи для того, чтобы сказать это вслух. Блин, ему ещё и понравилось. И Куроо понравилось – если судить по стояку, упирающемуся ему в живот.

Больше они не разговаривают – Дайчи занят выполнением обещания, а Куроо – попыткой одновременно избавить их обоих от штанов и облапить Дайчи. Удаётся наполовину, но и этого хватает, чтобы у Дайчи дыхание застряло в горле: Куроо облизывает собственную ладонь и обхватывает оба члена вместе, жёстко сжимает головки и медленно ведёт кулаком к основанию. Дайчи стонет от контраста этой ласки и грубости, вжимается лбом в грудь и жмурится до цветных пятен под веками.

* * *

Дайчи растирает между пальцами листик кошачьей мяты и подносит к лицу – запах приятный, но ничего особенного. Именно в этот момент на кухню вваливается Куроо, диковато оглядывается по сторонам и падает на стул напротив. Дайчи так и замирает, забыв опустить руку. Куроо выглядит непривычно взбудораженным, и Дайчи боится пошевелиться, будто резкое движение может спугнуть его.

– Что? – спрашивает он, опуская голос почти до шёпота.

– Что «что»?

Дайчи неопределённо шевелит рукой, изображая ту смешанную гамму эмоций, которую испытывает. Куроо отвечает, не отрывая взгляда от движущейся ладони:

– Только что заборол Кенму на арене. Очуметь...

Следующее движение настолько стремительное, что Дайчи не успевает ничего сделать. Пальцы у Куроо совсем холодные, а хватка на запястье бережная и осторожная.

– Интересно, – говорит Куроо, а потом забирает пальцы Дайчи в рот.

Дайчи слышит звук, отдалённо похожий на всхлип, и смутно подозревает, что сам стал его источником. Куроо не обращает на это внимания.

Язык тепло и влажно обволакивает средний и указательный пальцы, гладит кончиком нежную и удивительно чувствительную кожицу между ними, щекочет фаланги. В голове у Дайчи проносятся все байки и просмотренные на Ютубе ролики о кошках и валерьянке, а потом не проносится ничего. Дайчи, как зачарованный, пялится на приоткрытые губы, белую кромку зубов и собственные пальцы, уже блестящие от слюны. Не в силах устоять шевелит ими, чуть надавливая, чувствуя, как плотнее притирается к коже язык Куроо.

В какой-то момент он всё же находит силы перевести взгляд несколькими сантиметрами выше и тут же жалеет об этом, проваливаясь в расплескавшиеся во всю ширь зрачки, почти вытеснившие светлую радужку.

А потом Куроо, так и не отпустивший его запястья, отстраняется, напоследок мягко поцеловав подушечки, и ухмыляется:

– Поверить не могу...

– ...работает, – согласно кивает Дайчи, смутно осознавая, что его жизнь уже не станет прежней, но Куроо заканчивает совсем иначе...

– ...что ты повёлся на это.

Дайчи моргает. Что?

Куроо подпирает щёку ладонью, каким-то мечтательным жестом проводит пальцами по губам и смотрит на Дайчи из-под чёлки этим фирменным «ты-не-угадаешь-что-у-меня-на-уме» взглядом. Дайчи, по правде говоря, и не пытается, слишком поглощённый хрупким, почти неправдоподобно идеальным равновесием в их отношениях.

* * *

Дайчи нравится, что, несмотря на рост, Куроо всё равно кажется изящным. Гибким. Даже – особенно – в толстовках и свободных домашних футболках с растянутым воротом.

Дайчи подходит к нему со спины и кладёт на шею ладонь, прямо на горло, под подбородок, чувствуя, как перекатывается под ней кадык. Куроо смотрит на него снизу вверх широко распахнутыми глазами, и Дайчи не может удержаться – тянется зачесать непослушную чёлку, открывая лоб, и целует в него простым прикосновением губ. Когда он снова смотрит на лицо Куроо, тот улыбается – очень широко и очень доверчиво, и у Дайчи в груди щемит от нахлынувшей нежности.

– Меня сегодня балуют?

Дайчи пожимает плечами, а в глазах Куроо мелькает что-то хитрое и... Дайчи успевает только вскрикнуть: за обвившими шею руками следует кувырок, короткая возня, а когда Дайчи удаётся проморгаться, Куроо уже нависает сверху и давит на прижатые к полу руки.

– Хочу тебя.

Осознание, что он не может – и не сможет – двинуться, подкашивает что-то в мироощущении Дайчи. Возбуждение накатывает резко, как приливная волна, топит под собой каждую клеточку, и тело само вскидывает бёдра, притираясь пахом к паху прежде, чем мозг успевает отдать команду.

Через несколько минут на нём остаётся только футболка, на Куроо нет и той. Куроо водит губами по внутренней стороне бёдер, удерживая их разведёнными, – совершенно напрасно, потому что ноги у Дайчи и так как желе. Он запускает ладонь Куроо в волосы, поощряя, но не подталкивая, потому что не хочет давить, даже если сбился со счёта, сколько раз представлял, как сожмёт пальцами чужой подбородок и проведёт головкой по влажным от слюны губам. К счастью, похоже, Куроо тоже надоело довольствоваться обжиманиями и руками. Он обхватывает член у основания и коротко лижет головку, хмурится, пробует ещё раз, проводя языком по всей длине и помогая себе рукой, пока не решается обхватить губами, медленно забирая в рот всё больше и больше. Дайчи смотрит на него во все глаза, не в силах выдавить ни звука, жадно улавливая каждую эмоцию и деталь: от вздрагивающих крыльев носа до сосредоточенной морщинки между бровями.

К моменту, когда Куроо трогает сжатый вход, едва проникая пальцем на одну фалангу, и поднимает взгляд, чтобы проверить реакцию, Дайчи уже слишком заведён, чтобы бояться или тратить крохи оставшейся способности соображать на смущение. Он кое-как изворачивается, подтягивая к себе джинсы и доставая из кармана тюбик смазки с парой резинок. Куроо ухмыляется, хотя у самого скулы становятся ярко-красные.

– Серьёзно? Носишь с собой?

Дайчи вместо ответа ловит губами болтающийся перед глазами кулон, а потом утягивает Куроо в поцелуй, отлично глушащий стоны, пока тот долго, дольше, чем Дайчи согласен терпеть, растягивает его пальцами. Но он чертовски благодарен за каждую из этих минут, потому что даже сквозь горячку возбуждения чувствует тупую, ноющую боль, когда Куроо сам протискивается внутрь. А потом он начинает двигаться, и Дайчи не думает уже ни о чём.

* * *

Под конец тренировки Дайчи на пол уже даже не падает – валится. С приближением отборочных на национальные нагрузка только возрастает, но он не собирается жаловаться – эта нагрузка приятна и отлично помогает отвлечься от лишних мыслей.

Он подтягивает ноги к себе и лениво наблюдает за Куроо, распластавшимся рядом на животе и что-то читающим в телефоне. Влажные волосы липнут к виску, взгляд Дайчи скользит дальше и останавливается на капле пота, застывшей над самым воротом.

– Над чем задумался? – спрашивает он, чтобы не поддаться и не смахнуть каплю самому.

– Бокуто рассказал, что если съесть три ложки соли – можно умереть.

– И ты теперь думаешь о том, как это проверить?

– Думаю, как незаметно подсыпать три ложки соли в чужую тарелку.

– За что я вообще люблю тебя? – Дайчи говорит это, совершенно не задумываясь, но понимая, что именно сказал, когда слова уже вылетают из его рта.

Он испуганно смотрит на Куроо, но тот словно ничего не замечает – всё так же водит пальцем по экрану и продолжает как ни в чём не бывало:

– Раньше надо было думать, а теперь ты в ответе за того, кого приручил.

– Я приручил чудовище.

– Говорю же: сам виноват.

Дайчи всё-таки опускает руку ему на загривок, стирает каплю пота, гладит коротко стриженые волоски и улыбается, когда Куроо подаётся головой назад, подставляясь под ласку. Улыбается и старается не думать о своём случайном, оставшемся незамеченным или принятым за шутку признании.

* * *

Дайчи просыпается от щекотки, отфыркивается от лезущих в лицо колючих волос и трётся носом о подушку, пытаясь унять зуд. Ему жарко, несмотря на то, что одеяло сползло со спины и едва прикрывает бок – сзади припекает солнце, а прижимающийся к груди Куроо горячий, как печка. А ещё расслабленный и податливый, и Дайчи чуть сползает, утыкается носом в шею и обнимает за талию, скользит раскрытой ладонью по животу, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой и мягкой кожи под пальцами. Куроо обожает, когда его вот так нежат по утрам, а Дайчи рад потакать ему в этом.

Он мнёт и щиплет сперва один сосок, пока тот не затвердевает, а потом второй, ведёт рукой вниз, накрывая полутвёрдый член и массируя круговыми движениями головку. Другой рукой Дайчи прихватывает ягодицу, нащупывает вход – ещё мокрый и расслабленный с ночи. Куроо глухо стонет и толкается бёдрами в кулак, не просыпаясь, но Дайчи хватает и этого – член встаёт колом, а во рту пересыхает. Дайчи закусывает губу и проваливается пальцами глубже, трёт изнутри упругие стенки, обмирая от собственной смелости.

Куроо просыпается, когда Дайчи, забывшись, смыкает на плече зубы. Он шумно втягивает носом воздух, стонет на выдохе и вжимается спиной в грудь Дайчи с такой силой, что тот сам чуть сдвигается назад.

– Утро доброе, – шепчет Дайчи и убирает обе руки, быстро выдавливает ещё смазки в ладонь, проводит по члену и толкается внутрь, заставляя Куроо согнуть ногу в колене.

Тот смотрит через плечо шалым, плавающим взглядом, закидывает руку назад, притягивая Дайчи к себе, и подаётся навстречу короткими неглубокими толчками. Дыхание у него совсем сорванное, а кожа влажная и терпко пахнущая потом и мускусом. Дайчи плывёт от этих запахов и ощущений, замечает обвившую запястье нить браслета, сильнее сжимает пальцы и едва успевает вовремя вытащить.

После, когда они изводят всю воду в душе и притаскивают кофе и наскоро состряпанный завтрак прямо в постель, Куроо вытягивается у него под боком и душераздирающе зевает, а Дайчи понимает, что это никогда ему не надоест. Ему всегда будет мало – и секса, и их пикировок, и возможности вот так бесцельно лежать вповалку или мимоходом трогать тёмные метки в те редкие случаи, когда они позволяли друг другу оставить их на видимом месте.

Каждая из мелких деталей, которые не замечаешь в процессе, но которыми наполнена его жизнь, остро врезается в память и само его существо. Как Куроо цеплялся пальцами за шлёвки джинсов и подтягивал его к себе, как лежал на коленях, обвив руками за пояс, и вылизывал живот – не столько возбуждающе, сколько щекотно. Как он расстраивался сорванным совместным планам, и даже кончики вечно торчавших ощетинившимся ежом волос казались печально поникшими.

Дайчи готов мириться с чем угодно: с постоянно запотевающей ванной и мисками с растаявшим мороженым, которое Куроо каждый раз собирается доесть, но забывает, с ворованными карандашами и ледяными ступнями под одеялом. И с укусами на внутренней стороне бёдер, совсем рядом с пахом, тоже готов мириться. И это плохо, потому что он попал, он так попал, и если – скорее всего «когда» – Куроо наиграется с этим своим интересом к нему и новым ощущениям, Дайчи, вероятно, останется только лечь и сдохнуть.

Он знает, что когда-нибудь им придётся ещё раз поговорить, но это «когда-нибудь» точно не наступит сегодня. Может быть завтра.

* * *

Дайчи несколько недель собирается с духом, даже ездит в Тороно, чтобы повидаться с родными и привести мысли в порядок, но по возвращению всё летит в тартарары из-за одного звонка.

Квартира пустует, хотя на календаре суббота. Он скидывает Куроо пару вызовов и сообщение, но тот перезванивает только полчаса спустя, и Дайчи слышит чужой смех, крики и неделимый на части гомон, сквозь который едва удаётся разобрать слова. Куроо говорит про товарищеский матч с Васедой, в последний момент давшей своё согласие, и не упускает возможности подколоть:

– Опять пропускаешь всё самое интересное.

Дайчи вспыхивает как свечка, хотя разумом понимает, что объективных причин для обиды нет. Но он рассчитывал на спокойный вечер и разговор или хотя бы намёк, что Куроо тоже... скучал. Вообще заметил его отсутствие. «Он и заметил, – тут же ехидно передразнивает внутренний голос, – что ты опять всё пропускаешь».

К вечеру Куроо так и не появляется. Дайчи знает, что товарищеские матчи имеют свойство затягиваться, а уж Васеда для них – особо тяжёлый случай, но когда часы показывают девять, журнал на его телефоне насчитывает шесть холостых вызовов – механический голос раз за разом оповещает о недоступности абонента. Дайчи напоминает себе, что он Куроо не жена. Парень – и тот с натяжкой. Телефон мог разрядиться, или Куроо сам выключил звук, а если матч закончился победой, с команды сталось бы завалиться отмечать в раменную. В конце концов, если бы случилось что-то серьёзное, Куроо сам ему позвонил бы. Так что Дайчи занимает себя просмотром новостей факультета, подбирает с пола несколько разговорников, к которым успел добавиться географический атлас Южной Кореи – на корейском. Попытку самостоятельно сварить кофе он безнадёжно проваливает: тот убегает, оставляя после себя полупустую турку и горький запах.

Ещё через час Дайчи почти решается набрать первый попавшийся номер из команды и чуть не подпрыгивает от раздавшегося в тишине стука – три чётких раздельных удара.

Он открывает дверь и наблюдает просто картину маслом: на пороге стоит Ушивака с дежурным лицом ошибившегося адресом человека, и если бы не знакомые ноги, свисающие с его плеча, и знакомая же задница под его ладонью, Дайчи обязательно поинтересовался бы с предельной вежливостью, чем он может помочь нежданному гостю. Тем временем сдавленный голос из-за спины нежданного гостя вносит финальный штрих:

– Ушивака, будь другом, повернись к Савамуре задом, к коридору передом.

Ушивака, что удивительно, просьбу выполняет. Куроо с явным неудобством задирает голову и смотрит на Дайчи печальными глазами пострадавшего за веру мученика.

– Это не то, чем кажется, – говорит он и разводит руками. Учитывая положение, выходит так комично, что растерянность ненадолго вытесняет злость. До тех пор, пока он снова не открывает рот: – Я подвернул лодыжку. Из-за него.

Он указывает большим пальцем на спину Ушиваки, и тот с готовностью отзывается:

– Это правда. Инцидент произошёл по моей вине – мы столкнулись, одновременно среагировав на подачу.

Дайчи прикрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Его снова начинает трясти, но всё это потом, сперва надо разобраться, что произошло, и отпустить Ушиваку.

– Проходи, – командует он и сам отступает вглубь комнаты. – Сажай его сюда.

Обернувшийся Ушивака вежливо кивает, проходит внутрь и сгружает Куроо на один из высоких стульев. Дайчи автоматически отмечает, как он придерживает Куроо левую ногу, и благодарит вполне искренне, не позволяя даже крохам ревности пробраться сейчас в сознание:

– Спасибо, что позаботился о нём и извини, что потратили твоё время. Думаю, дальше мы сами.

– Всё в порядке. – Ушивака пожимает протянутую ладонь и оборачивается к Куроо. – Не пренебрегай предписаниями врача и поправляйся. Ты важная часть команды.

Тот лишь машет рукой, расслабленно улыбаясь:

– Как скажешь, босс.

Проводив Ушиваку, Дайчи прислоняется лбом к двери и стоит так несколько секунд, пытаясь успокоить себя. Хорошая новость – никто из парней не выглядел всерьёз обеспокоенным, и если с Куроо станется скрывать проблемы до последнего, то прямота Ушиваки в этом случае – лучший индикатор. Плохая новость – Дайчи снова переоценил свою роль в чужой жизни.

Он возвращается, останавливаясь в метре от стойки, и скрещивает руки на груди.

– Рассказывай.

Куроо отвлекается от создания миниатюрного смерча в стакане с водой и перестаёт болтать больной ногой. Пожимает плечами:

– Ушивака всё рассказал: мы столкнулись. Не очень удачно, но ничего серьёзного. Док сказал, что трещин нет, просто растяжение.

– Ещё что-нибудь, что мне нужно знать?

– Не уверен, что тебе нужно это знать, но Ушивака снова звал Ойкаву вступить к нам. Кстати, этот засранец пару раз нас обставил. Но мы тоже были хороши.

– Это всё?

– Вроде того.

– Ладно.

– Ладно?

Дайчи знает и заранее ненавидит этот тон. Куроо щурится и едва заметно подаётся вперёд, разом становясь похожим на почуявшего кровь мелкого хищника. Не сожрёт, но кожу прокусит. Дайчи в один шаг преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и опускается на корточки, вопросительно смотрит вверх и, дождавшись кивка, закатывает штанину. Эластичный бинт плотно обхватывает треть голени и уходит под чёрную манжету носка. Дайчи осторожно гладит края и поднимается на ноги, не зная, как продолжить начатый не с того разговор.

– В чём дело? – хмурится Куроо.

– Я рад, что ты в порядке. Будешь, – отвечает он невпопад.

Куроо на это не покупается, и Дайчи не первый раз поражается тому, как он со своим почти феноменальным чутьём умудрялся не заметить лежащего под самым носом.

– Спрошу ещё раз: в чём дело?

– Ты мог позвонить, – выдыхает Дайчи, на сей раз позволяя злости просочиться в голос. – Я бы приехал и был рядом. Или забрал тебя. Вовсе не обязательно было напрягать Ушиваку.

– Напрягать Ушиваку? Он сам вызвался, причём я был активно против! – Куроо фыркает и откидывается на спинку стула, запускает руку в волосы. – Ты хоть представляешь, чего я натерпелся? Он всю дорогу рассказывал про техники лечебного массажа, составы мазей и свойства трав.

– По-твоему, это всё шутки?

– Шутки, говоришь? – Куроо свирепеет. Дайчи понимает это отчётливо, хотя тот не повышает голоса, не краснеет, вообще ничем не выдаёт себя. Понимает, хотя прежде ни разу не видел его в таком состоянии. – Какого чёрта, Савамура? Ты опять бесишься и опять не хочешь прямо сказать из-за чего. Я думал, мы это уже проходили.

Дайчи молчит долго, достаточно, чтобы иной уже потерял интерес к разговору, но Куроо терпеливо ждёт, и Дайчи облизывает губы и заговаривает:

– Это... это не только из-за сегодняшнего. Ещё когда ты заявил, что тебе интересно попробовать, я сказал себе, что не буду добиваться чего-то серьёзного, не буду ничего требовать, ждать постоянства. Современный мир – современные нравы. Я думал... я думал, мне этого хватит. Мне не хватает.

Дайчи говорит всё это, выкладывает на одном дыхании и чувствует уже знакомое облегчение, разливающееся внутри, даже несмотря на страх получить ответ. Возможно, если в чём Куроо и прав, так это в своей настойчивости вытаскивать из Дайчи правду. Возможно, оно даже стоит того, чтобы быть посланным – по крайней мере, это положит конец мучающей его неопределённости.

Чего Дайчи никак не ждёт, так это что Куроо спрыгнет со стула, зависнув на одной на ноге и вцепившись ему в плечо, жестом велит заткнуться и заговорит, медленно и весомо роняя каждое слово:

– Слушай сюда. Савамура, я знаю телефонные номера твоих родителей и Суги, во сколько лет у тебя появилась первая золотая рыбка, знаю, что у тебя дурацкая аллергия на фисташки и что ты спать не можешь, не закинув на меня руку или ногу, а если дать тебе волю – ты и весь целиком залезешь. Я каждый раз рискую жизнью, соглашаясь пробовать твои кулинарные эксперименты, и позволяю доводить себя до состояния, в котором могу кончить без рук...

Кажется, Куроо ещё есть, что сказать, но такими темпами к концу тирады от Дайчи останется только истлевшая кучка пепла. Чёрт возьми, когда он так это говорит...

– Мне казалось, – хрипит он, едва узнавая свой голос, – тебе это нравится.

– Мне это нравится, – легко соглашается Куроо. – В том-то и дело.

– Ты хочешь сказать?..

– Да.

Проклятье. Почему он так легко говорит это? Дайчи качает головой и просит:

– Скажи.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

– Не важно, чего я хочу. Я хочу знать, чего хочешь ты.

– Тебя. Тебя хочу, близорукий ты паникёр. А теперь перестань тупить и... мммпф. Ага. Молодец. Будем считать, что выкрутился.

 

_© Март 2016_


End file.
